


Coming out

by Spider_Aye



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Female Character, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Pride, Summer, cool uncle Kenny, good parent Lee Everett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 23,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spider_Aye/pseuds/Spider_Aye
Summary: It's pride month, Kenny visits Lee and brings Duck along, Clementine decides that it's the best moment for her to finally come out as Bi. And so, she comes out to each person one after another. Eventually, she ends up telling it at least one person a day for the whole month.





	1. Telling Lee

Clementine made herself comfortable in the car as Lee started the engine. It was getting hot, so the man turned on the air conditioning before taking off. He was slowly and carefully driving through the city as the girl was looking outside to watch kids play outside and their parents cheerfully talking somewhere near. She couldn't help but smile. It was all nice. Lee smiled too, sensing the atmosphere.

"Can you believe it's June already?" the man asked, to which Clementine's smile widened.

"Yeah, it's June, it's Pride Month-" she suddenly froze up, realizing what had she said. Lee, of course, didn't miss it out.

"I think I saw you read about it earlier, you're interested?" the man asked as Clementine quietly gulped.

"Yeah, I mean... Some of my friends are, uh, not-straight. For example, Vi is a lesbian, Louis is Pansexual... actually, from what I know, just a couple of us are straight," she mumbled an explanation. "I mean, I, of course, am-" she struggled, but she couldn't decide whether to lie about it, immediately regretting continuing conversation.

"I love you," Lee said suddenly, making Clementine flinch. Did he just?

The girl quickly looked away, biting her lip and pulling on her hat to cover her face. Lee just said a thing she would never expect him to in this situation. He could've let it slip, he could've cut it off, he could've done  _anything_ , but he said he loved her. She felt so many emotions in that very moment that she couldn't stop that one tear of confusion, stress, and happiness pour down her cheek. Lee realized almost immediately and so he turned his car suddenly, stoping it on a parking lot that they just happened to pass. The man put his hand on his daughter's arm and shook it slightly, getting her attention.

"Do you, uh... need to talk?" the man asked. Clementine hesitated before nodding slightly.

"Okay, so..." she struggled to put her confession into words. She knew that Lee loved her just as she was his real daughter, but she wasn't sure how would he react.

"Go on, say it," the man smiled at her. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him, thinking that he didn't know what to expect.

"I think... I mean, I  _am_... I, uh, I'm bisexual," she finally choked out and immediately looked down, avoiding Lee's gaze. And so, she couldn't see the man smile at her wider.

"Well, that's- that's amazing!" Lee responded and the girl looked up immediately.

"Really?" she asked quietly. "Aren't you... mad?" she continued to lower her voice.

"What? Of course, I'm not! I'm proud of you, Clem!" the man assured and the girl smiled, not able to stop tears from running down her face. But those weren't painful tears, those were tears of joy.

"Thank you, Lee..." she whispered.

The man smiled at her and then remembered that there were tissues. He leaned over in order to get them to her, but the girl immediately wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. The man was surprised at first but didn't hesitate to hug her back. And so there they were, hugging in a car standing in the middle of a parking lot on the first day of June. 

"I love you, Lee..." the girl confessed to her dad, to which he rubbed her back.

"I love you too, sweet pea," the man assured. When the girl pulled away he handed her tissues. As she was done wiping her tears away, Lee smiled at her once again. "Are we good to go now?" he asked, to which the girl nodded. And so the car took off. "Oh, right, I was about to tell you, uncle Kenny is going to visit us within a couple of days," Lee said. Clementine bit her lip once again.

"Could you... not tell him? Or anyone? I just... want to do it myself," she explained a little ashamed, to which the man smiled. 

"Of course. Take your time, sweet pea," he nodded. Clementine could feel tears in her eyes again, but she wiped them away with her sleeve before they actually appeared.

"Thank you, Lee," she thanked and the man nodded.

"Anytime, Clem," he answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way Clem came out to Lee is actually the way I came out to my father and I just figured that it's exactly how Lee would react. I hope y'all enjoy!


	2. Family breakfast with AJ

Clementine lazily opened her eyes and slowly sat up, brushing her hair out her face. She yawned before she made herself lower her feet to the ground and stand up. She had a hard time picking her clothes, she couldn't decide whether to wear her favorite leather jacket or something light not to feel too hot. She ended up picking one of her T-shirts and tieing her jacket around her waist. It was a way to pick both after all. With her hair all messy she walked downstairs. There, she found Lee making pancakes for breakfast and aj sitting by the table, waiting for food. With a smile, she sneaked over to the younger boy, surprising him by a sudden tap on his back. He jumped before turning his head.

"Gocha', AJ!" she announced, to which the boy sighed but couldn't help but laugh. Lee also turned and smiled.

"Clem..." the younger boy mumbled, seemingly annoyed. 

"Good morning, Clem," Lee greeted, to which the girl smiled.

"Hi Lee, mornin' goofball," she greeted both her dad and her brother.

"I helped Lee make you some coffee," AJ announced, so the girl took a seat next to him and took a sip out of a cup with what she presumed to be her drink. It was amazing for her how much this 5 year old was able to learn and to know. 

"Thanks, it's really good!" she thanked, making her younger brother smile. A moment of silence passed.

"All done!" Lee stated, bringing over the pancakes he made.

"Smells nice," Clementine complemented, making her dad feel proud.

"Tastes even better!" AJ added, already eating his portion. Both Clem and Lee chuckled.

"I'm glad you like it, but, please, slow down, you're gonna choke," Lee asked, so the boy slowed down. Meanwhile, Clementine already took a bite out of her food as well. 

"AJ's right, it's amazing!" the girl smiled as her dad sat down next to the two and placed a pancake on his own plate.

"I admit, they _came out_  pretty great," Lee said, smiling at Clementine. The girl choked, that was the punnest pun she heard in a long time.  _Came out._ Was he serious? AJ looked confused.

"What's so funny?" the little boy asked.

"I'll tell you later," Clementine promised.

"Okay," AJ agreed to wait.

After all the pancakes and coffee were gone for good, Lee got up and took his car keys. AJ was gone by that time, but Clementine stayed behind so she could do the dishes. She looked at him confused.

"Where are you going?" she asked, which seemed to surprise the man.

"Didn't I tell you yesterday? I'm going to get Kenny over," the man explained. Clementine frowned.

"Don't they have a car?" she asked, she was sure they had one.

"Of course they do- Wait, I didn't fill you in on details?" the man asked.

"...Nope. You just said that he and Duck are coming over," Clementine answered, making Lee facepalm himself.

"I can't believe I didn't tell you! Katjaa decided to re-paint their house, but Duck gets sick from the smell, so he and Kenny will be staying over for a couple of days. I figured they might need an extra car to get all their stuff," Lee explained.

"That... explains a lot," Clementine mumbled.

"Watch AJ when I'm gone, okay?" the man asked.

"Yeah, I mean, of course!" Clementine agreed.

"Thank you, Clem," the man thanked and left.

Clementine walked into her room and finally took care of her messy hair. She, once again, couldn't find her other Hair Eraser, so she ended up having just one, short ponytail on her left side of the head. She then walked out into the hallway, where she found herself standing in front of her little brother's room. She hesitantly knocked on it and the boy opened it, letting the girl in. She tilted her head, instructing the boy to sit down on his bed. She sat next to him and sighed. She just hoped he would be mature enough not to laugh at her.

"So... about what happened during breakfast... It was because I yesterday came out to Lee," she said.

"Came out?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, I told him exactly what I'm about to tell you now. I am... bisexual," she said, playing with her hands. The boy frowned, tilting his head to the side, confused.

"What does that mean?" he asked, which snapped Clementine back to reality.

"Oh, uh... So, you must've seen a girl and a boy date, right?" she started and waited for her brother to nod before continuing. "And you know that, for example, Violet likes girls, not boys, right?" she made sure. This question made something click in AJ's head.

"So you also like girls? I thought it was called something else, lesbian...?" the boy mumbled the term, unsure.

"Well, yeah, that's what it's called, but I'm not a lesbian, I am bisexual. And it means I like both girls  _and_ boys," she explained.

"Oh," AJ said and then went quiet. And the silence was killing the girl. "That's okay. So, do you have a girlfriend or boyfriend?" the boy asked. The girl smiled, knowing now that the boy was okay with that.

"Well, here's the trick, I like both Louis and Violet and they both like me," she explained, scratching her neck.

"So are you all dating?" the boy frowned.

"Uh, let's say... I'm dating them both, but they're not dating each other," Clementine mumbled. It was somewhat complicated.

"But... they know about each other, right?" AJ made sure, to which his sister flinched.

"Yeah, yeah- of course! They just... figured that it'd be the best if I'd date them both as long as it doesn't destroy their friendship. But Louis' the one who got the idea in the first place, so it's not like I insisted!" Clementine explained.

"Oh, okay. That sounds right," the boy mumbled. His sister hesitated.

"And you're okay with it, right?" she tried to make sure.

"Yeah, of course!" the boy announced, making Clementine smile pretty wide. She hugged her little brother.

"Thank you, AJ," she said.

"I love you, Clem," the boy assured, making Clementine feel warm on the inside. Her family was okay with her. They still loved her. Now only what others would say...


	3. One and only Duck in a parking lot

School bell rang, announcing to the students that their first lesson just ended up. Clementine left her classroom in rush, followed by both Louis and Violet. They found a nice corner somewhere and just sat down there, wanting to talk. The morning was crazy with two more people in her house, Kenny and Duck. She was glad to have them there, she really enjoyed their presence, but with Kenny running around, swearing, which made AJ laugh, looking for his keys and Duck playing around with food and missing a couple of his books? It was a hell of a morning.

"Are you okay, Clementine?" Louis asked, seeing the girl's expression.

"Yeah, just, a lot had happened and I had a crazy morning," she answered, holding back a yawn.

"Did AJ woke you up at night?" Violet asked worriedly.

"Or did he hide your bag in the morning?" Louis tried to guess.

"Nope. He was just laughing at Kenny swearing. Also, it was Duck who woke me up," she explained.

"They're in your house?" Violet frowned.

"Yep. They're repainting theirs so they can't really all live there, only Katjaa stayed. Kenny and Duck are staying over at my place and, I gotta admit, they're making it louder," Clementine finally gave in and yawned.

"Oh, how'd he wake you up?" Violet wanted to know.

"He figured it'd be funny to come into my room and start screaming for no reason. He got both Lee and Kenny up and ready to fight for our lives within  _seconds_ ," Clementine laughed.

"Anything new except for that?" Louis asked, half joking. 

"Well, I, uh... I came out as Bi to both Lee and AJ," the girl admitted. Both her boyfriend and girlfriend jumped at the news.

"How'd they react?" Violet asked, remembering how bad her parents took her coming out.

"They... they're proud of me!" Clementine couldn't help but smile. This news made the other two smile as well.

"Group hug!" Louis announced as he leaped at Clementine and hugged her, also pulling Violet closer. 

"Lou..." Vi growled, trying to break free but eventually giving in to the hug as well.

The day was slowly passing and during each school break, the 3 could be found chatting somewhere. They were either walking around or sitting somewhere, but they were inseparable after all. Sometimes they were also chatting with their other friends, classmates, and others, but didn't leave each other's sides for even a moment. Eventually, the lesson ended and they all left the school. Louis unluckily had to leave almost immediately.

"All right, I gotta run, I need to get to my music class in, like, 10 minutes," the boy excused himself. 

"Bye Lou," Violet waved goodbye.

"See you tomorrow, Lou!" Clementine leaned over and kissed the boy goodbye, making Violet roll her eyes.

"Yeah, catch you later, Clem, Vi!" the boy also waved, already running off.

And so Vi and Clem continued on their own. They eventually reached the parking lot where Lee was supposed to pick the dark-haired girl up and the bus that had a stop right next to it just appeared in the sight. And so, the two had to also say goodbye.

"See you tomorrow, Clem," Vi smiled.

"Can't wait for it," the girl smiled and also kissed Violet goodbye.

The girl soon got on a bus, leaving Clementine alone, smiling in the middle of the parking lot. Or so did she thought until she heard a rather shocked voice behind her back, making her turn and flinch.

"Weren't you dating Louis, Clem?!" a taller boy with frickles called out to her.

"Shit, Duck, it's not- Damnit, I am, but-" she tried to find an explanation since she got caught off guard.

"Then why did you kiss Violet? Hell, why did you even kiss a girl?" the boy asked, shocked.

"I- uh- okay, here it goes. I'm Bisexual and am dating not only Louis but Violet too. They know about each other, they're happy this way," she explained quickly, leaving Duck feeling stunned.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I- Uh, I'm happy for you!" the boy said as his regular grin returned to his face.

"Thank you," the girl nodded.

"Does your dad know? Are you going to pride? For how long are you dating Violet too? Who's idea was that?" the boy suddenly dropped a tone of questions at the girl.

"Well, I told Lee on Saturday, I'm sure as hell going to the pride, the thing between the 3 of us has been going on for over a month now, it was Lou's idea," Clementine answered, trying to remember the correct order of the questions.

"How did he come up with that?" the boy frowned.

"Well, Violet told him she liked me and wanted to make it clear just so he knows that she has no intentions 'stealing' me from him because she is also happy for us and Louis remembered when I once told him I somewhat envied Minnie when she was dating Vi, I said that before we got together of course, and so he got both of us and shared the idea that they'll both date me but stay friends. Of course, he was nervous to tell me, but I gladly accepted and we're all happy now," Clementine told the story in a chaotic way. Suddenly, a car horn went off behind them, making them both jump. They turned to see Lee's car.

"The hell, Kenny?" the man asked, pushing the other man off of him and it was immediately clear that Kenny just jumped at Lee to press the horn.

"Ya' comin', kids?" the older man asked, finally getting off.

"Yeah!" Duck called out and started running.

"Just don't tell your dad, okay?!" Clementine hissed behind him. The boy stopped.

"Yeah, sure," he agreed before taking off again. And so Clementine smiled before chasing him.


	4. An family dinner with cool uncle Kenny

Louis laughed, Violet looked away blushing and Clementine sighed. The only boy in the group pretended to wipe a tear away before calming down enough to talk.

"He did _what_?" he asked, still chuckling quietly.

"What you've heard, he caught me kissing Vi goodbye," Clementine repeated.

"What'd you tell him? I'm sorry if I got you in trouble..." Violet apologized to which Clementine just smiled warmly.

"Don't worry, you didn't. I just told him and he was cool about it," she explained, calming her girlfriend.

"The biggest question here is if he told his dad," Louis pointed out.

"Yeah, did he?" Violet snapped back to reality.

"I asked him not to, but I'm not sure if a guy like him can actually keep a secret for good. But it doesn't really matter, I decided to come out to him today," the girl admitted.

"Oh boy. Good luck!" Louis said, obviously stressing out.

"Yeah, we'll keep our fingers crossed," Violet assured, also worried.

It's not that Kenny was a bad person, of course not! He was just sometimes having weird, sudden reactions and even if he didn't really do anything to anyone, his screaming and swearing were enough to make the person freak out or run away. And so, even though their relationship was good, Clementine was hesitant to tell the man. But she figured she eventually would have to, and that's what she was going to do.

And so the time came. After school, she was already picked up by Lee alone this time and was getting ready to tell Kenny. Just for the occasion, she changed her clothes, wearing now blue jeans and pink and purple T-Shirt. Maybe he'd notice and she won't have to tell. And so, wearing that exact clothing, she went downstairs where Lee was just about done making dinner. He made some lasagna thanks to a recipe he received from his friend Doug once. Everyone took their seats and started eating in silence, but it was awkward just for Clementine. The girl finally pushed herself to tell Kenny, who was sitting next to her.

"Kenny, I- I need to tell you something," she started, getting his attention.

"What is it?" he asked and the girl felt all eyes on herself. She closed her eyes and lowered her head.

"I'm bisexual," she announced. Silence. Complete, 100% silence. Eventually, one sound was made, making the girl realize that Kenny had dropped his fork.

"...Shit," the man eventually swore and Clem could feel her eyes watering. "T- that's fuckin' amazing!" the man continued, clapping his hands together. The girl opened one of her eyes and looked over to see him smile.

"What?" she asked quietly, almost unhearable.

"I'm so fuckin' proud of you, Clem, I can't even-!" he leaned over suddenly and rubbed her hair. "I'm proud of you," he stated. Clementine smiled.

"Thank you..." she whispered, grateful.

"Come here" the man also smiled, hugging her. She could feel his messy beard scratch her cheek and neck, but she didn't care. She was too happy to care. Her dad, her brother, a man she treated like an uncle and his son... they all were okay with that. Her family was okay with that. She was still loved by them all.

Suddenly, AJ started capping, and after a moment first Duck, then Lee and in the end still hugging her Kenny joined in. The girl choked a laugh as a single tear of happiness rolled down her cheek.  _She was loved_.


	5. Nurse intern, Sarah

Clementine entered the school earlier than usual, hoping to catch both Louis and Violet and saw the two just greeting each other. Smiling widely, she waved at them and ran over, surprising the two that expected her to appear in the last moment, just like usual. But it was a welcome surprise, it meant they didn't have to wait for a whole lesson to hear from her.

"How did it go?" Violet asked.

"Yeah, are you okay?" Louis broke in. Clementine just smiled at the two.

"I've never heard him say that he's proud of me more times at once," she announced.

"Yey!" Louis called out, making his girlfriend giggle.

"So it wasn't that bad after all?" Violet smiled.

"But I was  _so_ stressed all the way. Can you imagine that I put on pink-purple-blue clothes in the hope he'd figure it out himself and I wouldn't have to tell him? I actually think that's the look I'll have on the Pride. Oh right, wanna come with me to Pride?" Clementine asked somewhat nervous.

"Hell yeah?" Louis answered.

"Of course, Clem," Violet agreed.

"It's set, then," Clementine cheered as the bell rang, announcing that the lesson had started.

Their first lesson was PE, so they went outside to play baseball. Aasim was to throw the ball now, Marlon was standing there with bat and Clementine was behind him in order to catch the ball if her friend missed the swing. And he did twice, it was his last chance. And so the blonde haired boy swung the bat and did it, hit the ball. And so he threw his bat behind him at full strength and took off, forgetting there was someone there. And Clementine just flinched before getting hit by the thrown bat and passing out.

She woke up with her head hurting really bad and with a serious issue to realize where she was. She mumbled something and tried to sit up. She yet failed and just slightly opened her eyes, thinking she's seeing Sarah, her friend. Only then had she realized that Sarah finished school a couple of years earlier and there apparently was no reason for her to be there. She then heard a bang on the door. 

"Can we PLEASE see Clementine now?!" Louis asked, to which a man she recognized to be Sarah's dad, doctor, Carlos, came out.

"I told you both already..." he got started before his voice was muffled by the closed door.

"Sarah?" Clementine mumbled making sure the girl was actually there. 

"Oh, Clementine, you're up!" the taller girl called out.

"What are you even doing here?" the girl questioned.

"Oh! I'm studying nursing and needed some practice and my dad agreed to take me in as an intern! But, how are you feeling?" the girl explained before switching to a serious mode.

"My head just slightly hurts, but I'll manage," Clementine sat up.

"That's great. Now focus, do you have anybody except for Lee who could pick you up?" Sarah asked. Clementine scratched her back.

"Well, Kenny probably could," she thought aloud. "Y'know, Duck's dad?" she explained.

"Okay, so if you feel any worse we'll call him to get you," Sarah promised.

"Why can't Lee?" Clementine frowned.

"He's on a school trip, he's not allowed to leave all the kids with the other teacher," Sarah explained.

"Oh, okay. But I'm feeling better," the younger girl assured.

"But PLEASE!" a muffled shout came from behind the door. Sarah sighed.

"What's happening?" Clementine asked.

"Those are Louis and Violet trying to see you. Do you know how comes that they both claim to be dating you?" the girl asked. Clementine flinched and looked at the door. Carlos wasn't coming in yet.

"All right, here it goes, they are," Clementine admitted.

"Really?" Sarah asked surprised.

"Yeah, I'm bisexual and it just... sort of happened," the younger girl shrugged.

"Oh, that's amazing!" Sarah cheered, making Clementine smile. "I'm happy for you!" she added.

"Thank you for the support, Sarah," the younger girl thanked.

"Yeah, whenever you need me," her older friend promised. "Pinkie promise," she added, holding out her finger. Clementine chuckled.

"We're too old for a pinkie promise," she complained, shaking their pinkies together, they both laughed.

"I know..." Sarah mumbled, smile not leaving her face. And Clementine was smiling too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be clear, in the end, Clementine didn't have to be picked up by Kenny, she felt a lot better


	6. The visit of the young Garcias

"What?!" Clementine's shout was hearable in the whole house as Lee looked away.

"I'm sorry Clementine, if I knew that you were going to the Praid earlier I wouldn't do that..." he apologized, feeling ashamed. "Maybe we'll be able to get home earlier?" he tried to cheer her up even a little bit.

"Yeah, MAYBE!" the girl growled, sprinting away into her room.

As she got there, she sat down on the ground and tried to hold back the tears. She wasn't really mad at Lee, not completely at least. She knew she could blame herself for not coming out earlier, she could blame almost anybody. A sudden knock on her door distracted her from her thoughts. She was about to tell the person knocking to go away, but it turned out to be AJ. The boy let himself in and approached the girl.

"What happened?" he asked and Clementine sighed.

"I came out too late, I guess. I wanted to go the Praid with Louis and Violet, but I completely forgot that we were supposed to visit Javier and watch him play," the girl explained.

"Oh. I'm sorry. But at least we'll see him, right?" AJ tried to look at the bright side.

"I guess. But I still rather would come to the Praid," Clementine complained. AJ sat down next to her and wrapped his small hands around her waist.

"I hope you can come somehow anyway," the boy tried to cheer his sister up.

"I hope so too, AJ," Clementine smiled.

The two sat there hugging for a lot of time before the silence was broken by another knock. Guessing it was Lee, she didn't answer at first. That was until a couple of knocks later and after a voice called out to her. 

"Clementine, are you in there?" a voice of young male asked. She immediately jumped back to her feet.

"Gabe?" she asked, letting the boy in. Him, and his sister, Mariana.

"Hi, Clementine!" the girl greeted.

"Mari! Gabe! What brings you two here?" she also greeted.

"We were just passing by and dad figured we could visit you," Gabe smiled. "How are you?" he asked.

"Well, I'm doing even better than usual," Clementine answered.

"You're coming to uncle Javi's play this Saturday?" Mariana asked, to which Clementine's smile faded as she sighed.

"Unluckily," she mumbled but seeing their expressions corrected herself. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I adore him and love to watch him play. Just... On Saturday I wanted to do something else," she explained.

"What did you want to do?" Gabe asked curiously.

"Go to the Pride!" AJ called out, reminding the others about his presence.

"AJ!" the girl hissed, ashamed. The look on his brother's face made it obvious that he didn't know it was wrong to tell the others.

"To the Pride? Like, for real?" Gabe asked. Clementine sighed.

"Yeah. I, uh, I'm bisexual," she admitted.

"Really? That's so cool!" Mariana clapped her hands together. Clementine smiled.

"Yeah, it's amazing! When did you realize?" Gabe agreed with his sister.

"Well, I had my suspicions for a long time, but over a month ago I started dating Violet, so there was no way I was straight," Clementine explained.

"Happy for you, but may I know what happened between you and Louis, then?" Gabe asked.

"Oh, nothing, he just came up with an idea that I could date them both," Clementine shrugged, smiling widely.

"That sounds like an interesting way of going around, I'm happy for you all," Mariana gratulated.

"Yeah, ain't it?" AJ smiled, reminding of himself again. Gabe seemed to suddenly remember something.

"Come on, everybody," he said, pushing the two girls together and joining the hug. A moment later there was a small thud informing everyone that AJ also joined the hug.

"Thank you both..." Clementine smiled widely, loving the fact that so far everyone was supportive to her.

Sometime later Garcias had to go already since there was a long way ahead of them. In the meantime, they were able to chill out together and full each other in on the most recent and interesting situations from their lives. Just as David already asked kids to go out to the car, Gabe pulled Clementine aside.

"Hey, uh, I've been... I've been thinking, and I think you should, I mean, if you won't it's super cool and fine, but have you considered, uh, coming out to Javier?" he struggled to ask.

"Well, why?" Clementine raised her eyebrow.

"Just... I think he'll be supportive as well and, who knows, he might try to help you find a way to go to the Pride anyway?" the boy tried to reason. A piece of hope appeared in the girl's mind.

"All right, I can talk to him later," she agreed, to which Gabe nodded smiling and ran off to catch up to his sister and dad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want Clem to come out to a certain character, then feel free to ask in comments, by the way!


	7. Seeing the city with Javier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for the record, the Garcias live in a different city a couple of hours away from Everetts' home.

Clementine pressed herself against the window, watching the cars pass. The silence in Lee's vehicle was heavy for everyone. She really hoped there would be a way for her to come to the Pride. Otherwise, both Louis and Violet decided they wouldn't go, but she just wanted them to be happy. But yet there she was, in the car, passing building after building, car after car, person after person, tree after tree... on her way to another city, to the one where Javier, Gabe, Mariana, David, Kate, and basically all Garcias lived.

"I'm really sorry, Clem..." Lee tried to apologize again, but the girl couldn't even blame the man.

"It's okay, Lee. I guess I'll manage," the girl assured.

"I promise I'll try to find a way to go home early," the man promised.

"I know you will, but don't worry if it doesn't work. There's always-" Clementine choked. "Always next year," she finished.

"I hope you can go," AJ said.

"I hope so too, AJ," the girl agreed.

"I promise to turn down every single meeting I'm asked to come to at next June," Lee swore, to which Clementine giggled.

"Thank you, Lee," she thanked.

Before they knew it, they reached the city. There, they went to the hotel they booked and unpacked their stuff. Then, they all got comfortable, doing their own stuff. AJ sat on the floor and turned on room's TV, wanting to watch Disco Broccoli, Lee took out some historic book he had found interesting lately and Clementine took her notebook, finding her way to their room's balcony and sitting down on it, sketching some drawings. As time passed she could see a car park in front of the hotel and 3 people got off. She didn't pay much attention to them until one of the called out to her.

"Hey, Clem!" a teenage girl yelled, to which Clementine looked down and recognized the three. She waved at them.

"Hi, Mari! Hi, Gabe! Hi, Javi!" she smiled. There was not much shouting, but enough to make Lee come.

"Long time no see, Javier!" he called out.

"Yeah, I know! Wanna go see the city or something?" the man offered.

"Uh," Lee looked over to both Clem and AJ looking down at the 3 with hopeful smiles. "Sure!" he answered.

Not long after they all sat in a car and were sightseeing in the city. It wasn't their first visit there, but those were Garcias who came more often to their city and each time Clementine was visiting them, the city was looking different somehow. They passed a couple of new buildings but the very first stop they made was at an ice cream parlor Javi highly recommended. And the time was passing great. 

Clementine didn't fully enjoy the ice cream, her mind was haunted by the whole situation. She knew Gabe hoped she'd tell Javier, but she was still hesitant to do so. Everyone she came out to so far was supportive, but what if this was one person too much? What if he'd turn out to not be so accepting as Gabe thought he'd be?

She made a plan, she wanted to just tell him she was going to try to get home on her own. She was sure she could make it in time and if she just informed him like this, maybe she wouldn't have to tell? Of course, if he'd ask, she wouldn't lie, but she figured some things are better left unsaid.

"Javi, can we talk?" she asked, trying to hide her panic.

"We are, even now," the man pointed out with a grin.

"But, like, eye to eye," the girl corrected herself, to which the man got up. They sneaked away from the rest of the people and found a place with no others around. Clementine hesitated.

"I'm all ears!" the man said.

"Okay, so... I might not come to your play tomorrow," she busted out. "I'll be trying to get home today. I just..." she hesitated again, failing to find an excuse. The man got all serious.

"Why? Do you have anything serious to do? I can try to help you if you need me," he assured, to which the girl almost choked.

"Here it goes..." she mumbled. "Tomorrow's Pride. I  _have_ to be there. I... I'm bisexual and some people count on me showing up," she said and looked down. There was this second of silence that seemed to be a couple of hours before Javi made a sound. And the sound was laughing, which made her feel so sad and ashamed she couldn't even explain. She was so close to just crying, but he suddenly wrapped his arm around her.

"Well, welcome to the club, so am I!" the man said, tugging her to his side. Only then did he see a couple of tears run down her cheek. He immediately knelt down. "Oh, shi- I- I'm sorry! Hey, hey, don't cry- I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed, it's just- I'm happy for you! Okay? I'm happy for you and I'm so sorry-" he stuttered, trying to wipe the girl's tears away.

The girl nodded, smiling slightly. Not long after she was already hugging the man. He gladly hugged her back and they just had this small moment. With this moment he was able to apologize for laughing more times than she ever thought he would and she just couldn't blame him for reacting like that. After all, it turned out to be laugher of happiness.

"We're cool?" Javi asked worriedly after some time.

"We're cool," the girl confirmed, to which he nodded.

"All right, some more serious talk right there. You really want to go to the Praid, huh?" he made sure.

"Well, yeah. I seriously would love to see you play, though..." she mumbled.

"All right, here I go with a solution. I will talk it over with Lee and I swear on my life, you just gotta trust me, you can watch the game  _and_ make it to the Pride, I promise," he said. Clementine smiled, almost laughed even. It seemed so nice...

"Yeah, what are you do, win the match within 10 minutes?" she teased.

"Well, that's one of the ideas. But, do you trust me on that one?" he made sure. Clementine hesitated.

"Okay, I do," she assured.

"Okay, so since all the seriousness is behind us now, would you like some more ice cream?" the man offered.

The girl received it from him not later than 5 minutes after ending the conversation and she wasn't sure if it was whether predictable or impressing, but the ice cream was pink, purple and blue. She chuckled as receiving it and she could see that the man was really proud of his idea. Well, if that's the best idea he was able to give, then she wasn't so sure if she should've agreed earlier, but she obviously trusted him enough for this. And so she allowed herself to relax, to have fun and not to worry about tomorrow. All her head was actually going about was that it was the very first time she came out to someone that turned out to be Bi as well.


	8. James & Charlie, two boyfriends

Clementine was nervous. So, so, nervous. She trusted Javi of course, but according to what she counted, his team would have to win within 20 minutes or she'd be late. And it was obviously impossible! Yet, she came to the game and she could swear Javi already saw her. It wasn't hard to notice that the man was doing his best to finish the game quickly and he scored a couple of points already but yet the time was chasing them both undoubtedly.

Clementine stopped looking at her watch for some time, trying to just enjoy the play, but when she looked back at it, her heart dropped. 10 minutes late. And there her hope was, running out. Even if she left now, she wouldn't be able to make it. She eventually just gave up and again  _tried_ to enjoy the game. Yet she couldn't help feeling stupid for stopping Louis and Violet from going to the Praid. At least, in the end, Javi's team won the game, crushing their opponents.

"That's one reason to be happy," the girl mumbled as they were slowly getting out.

"Lee! Clementine!" someone shouted behind them. They turned to see Javi running over, waving at them, so they stopped.

"Good game," Lee complemented, but Clementine just looked down, giving off how sad she was.

"Thanks, and, hey, Clem," Javi leaned over to her, putting his hand on her arm. She looked up. "Clem, not everything's lost yet, the game didn't go so fast, but I always have a backup plan," he assured. AJ frowned.

"...You never have a backup plan?" the boy pointed out and he wasn't wrong, even though he didn't know Javier too long. Clementine chuckled despite the lack of happiness.

"Well, yeah, but today's an exception! Clem, you still need to trust me. I  _can_ and  _will_ get you to the Praid, I promise. Just go to the hotel, pack yourselves and I'll come to get you all in an hour. Cool, Lee?" Javi asked. Lee had a smile on his face.

"Sure, we'll be waiting," he agreed.

"Just, Clem, dress up like you were going straight to the Praid, you might not have time to change clothes," Javi instructed.

"Fine..." the girl mumbled grumpily.

The way to the hotel took longer than they predicted it would, so they were packing up in rush. Around the time Javi was supposed to pick them up Clementine came to a sudden realization that she didn't take her pink-purple-blue clothes with her, thinking she'd miss the Pride anyway. What now?

"Lee, I have an issue," she admitted.

"What's wrong, sweet pea?" the man asked worriedly.

"I left my Pride clothes at home and Javi said I should wear them now," she explained. To her surprise, she saw her dad smile.

"Y'know, Javi filled me in on the plan, or at least a little bit of it, so I bought you this," the man said, handing the girl a mysterious T-shirt.

She turned it over to see what it looked like from the front side and couldn't help but laugh. It was one of  _those_ T-shirts saying "I swing both ways" and painted pink, purple, and blue. It, of course, had a bat drew on it, but it was obviously referring to bisexuality. She leaped on Lee, hugging him.

"We're good to go now?" the man made sure, to which the girl gladly nodded. "Good," the man appreciated.

When Javi appeared Clementine got her doubt back. They were running 2 hours late already! There was no way to make it on time! Yet, Javi was smiling confidently. He also was heading deeper into the city instead of taking the fastest way out. Everyone was confused, but everything cleared out as the car stopped in front of a building and Javi got out. Clementine, Lee, and AJ joined him outside, all not believing what was happening.

"Javi, you did not..." Clementine mumbled, to which Javi patted her back.

"I did and I don't regret a thing," the man answered. Lee looked over at him, his expression hanging between being grateful, surprised, and terrified.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked.

"Nope. She has to make it on time, doesn't she?" Javi answered.

"What did he do?" AJ asked, not knowing what the building was for.

"I... got you three tickets for a plane flight straight into your city," Javi answered as the little boy's eyes lit up.

"How much do I owe you?" Lee asked.

"Actually, they were pretty cheap, you don't have to give me anything back. Also, Clementine, here, take it," Javi handed clementine a small package. "Now go, you don't want to miss the plane as well!" the man joked.

"Thank you, Javi," Clementine hugged him.

"Have fun and represent us all!" he joked again, waving them goodbye.

"See you soon, Javi!" Lee called.

"Yeah, see you soon, Javi!" AJ copied.

"Right back at you!" he answered, backing up to his car. 

The flight was short, yet full of surprises. Even before taking off Clementine was able to call both Louis and Violet and tell them she would be able to make it, so they were supposed to meet in front of the airport. It was the first time AJ traveled this way, so he was obviously happy and wanted to see everything around them. Also, the small package Javi gave to the girl turned out to be a small pack of paints for skin she could use to draw Bi flag on her cheek. And so, when the plane landed, she was ready to go. Lee decided to take their stuff and AJ home and allowed Clementine to join Violet and Louis as soon as they saw each other.

"Did you come by  _plane_?" Violet asked.

"Well, it's a long story, but yeah, I did," she confirmed.

"How was it?" Louis asked.

"Well, pretty cool. Now let's hurry it, we don't want to be left behind, do we?" Clementine joked and they all hurried to the pride.

It was amazing. Amazing was the only thing she could even call it. All these people were just... Proud. Proud of themselves, and proud of everyone around. She was holding her tears back as she was seeing other people, and even other kids, who were just like her in a way. She was amazed by every single one of them. Louis and Violet also seemed happy with this, with people who were waving flags around, with the ones that had their faces painted, with the ones that were wearing special clothes... With them all. The 3 was holding hands, feeling even happier to have themselves with them.

Suddenly, Clementine tripped over something she didn't even see and almost fell after her hand slid out from the others' grips, but as she crushed into someone, they caught her. She looked up and tried to thank the stranger, but choked on her words as she saw his face. It was a boy from her class that seemed just as surprised to see someone from his class as she was. She scratched her neck, smiling awkwardly.

"Hi, James! Thanks for catching me," she thanked.

"Oh, hi, Clementine," he smiled at her.

"Clem, are you okay?!" both Louis and Violet freaked out.

"Yeah, yeah... Look, it's James!" she pointed out, to which the boy waved sort of awkwardly.

"Hello," he greeted.

"Hi, there!" Louis smiled.

"Good to see a familiar face," Violet said.

"Oh, uh, yeah," James agreed. He then saw a lesbian flag in Clementine's hand. "Are you...?" he asked.

"Huh?" she looked at it surprised. "Oh, no, no, I'm bi, it's Violet's, I must've just taken it as I fell," she explained, giving the flag back.

"Oh, I'm happy for you," James smiled. Clementine froze up and turned to Louis and Violet.

"I just said it, didn't I?" she asked. Louis laughed.

"You totally did. No wonder how did you come out to Lee!" he joked. 

"Hey, James, I'm back!" a taller boy appeared at the sight and wrapped his arm around James' neck. "Who's that?" he asked, seeing the 3.

"Those are Clementine, Louis, and Violet. We're in the same class," James explained. "Oh, and this is Charlie, my boyfriend," he added, seeing his classmates confused.

"Happy for you two!" Clementine smiled.

"Thanks!" Charlie cheered, obviously being the more energetic one. "Also, James, I've found your flag," he added, handing a rainbow colored flag to the other boy.

"I'm sorry you had to look for it..." he apologized.

"It's fine, it's fine... Anyway, I'm really glad you have some..." Charlie hesitated, scanning flags in Louis' and Violet's hands and looking at the one painted on Clem's cheek. "LGBT classmates," he finished.

"Can we stick around?" Louis asked, smiling. "For the Pride, I mean!" he added quickly.

"Sure," James agreed.

"Yeah, of course!" Charlie cheered.

"Thanks!" Clementine smiled. The more friends she was there with, the more cheerful she felt.

It was  _amazing_.


	9. Hang out with Brody

"God damn it!" Lee shouted, waking Clementine up.

She slowly crawled out from her bed and walked into the hallway. There she saw AJ peeking through his door. She nodded to him, showing that she can handle this, so the boy backed up and she walked downstairs, then into the room she presumed Lee was in. She saw him nodding in disapproval and hiding his head in his hands. She sort of freaked out but got mostly worried.

"Lee? Is everything okay?" she asked softly. The man looked up.

"Huh? Yeah, just... Remember Javi's brilliant plan? Guess what it didn't involve?" he started. He then shot up his hands. "My car!" he announced. Clementine couldn't help but laugh.

"It's still there?" she asked, wiping a tear away.

"Yeah, I need to figure out when to pick it up. I might ask Kenny, but I'm not sure if he'll help," Lee explained.

"I'm sure he will, as soon as he stops laughing," Clementine assured.

"Oh, that I knew all along..." Lee mumbled, making the girl laugh once more.

"What's happening?" AJ asked, peeking into the room.

"Lee left his car in the city," Clementine answered.

"I did not  _leave_ it, I blame Javi," Lee answered, to which the youngest boy laughed. "All right, since you two are up, go dress up and I'll make some food," he added, to which the two nodded.

After the breakfast Lee tried to contact Kenny and Javi, looking for the best time to get his car, so Clementine decided to go for a walk to the park. This seemed like a good idea, what could possibly go wrong? As she was wandering around, she noticed a familiar figure of a red-haired girl that was putting a blanket on the ground. Clementine walked over, waving, but stayed unnoticed by her friend. Only after she patted her back, the girl turned around, jumping.

"Oh- Clem!" she greeted surprised.

"Hi, Brody! Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you..." Clementine apologized.

"Oh, no, no, no! It's fine!" Brody assured. 

"What are you doing?" the dark-haired girl asked. Brody looked down at her blanket.

"Oh! I figured it was a nice day to lie down and watch the clouds. Wanna join?" she offered. 

"Could I?" Clementine made sure. It seemed like a nicer idea than walking all around the place.

"Yeah, of course! Come on, there's enough space for you too," Brody assured.

And so the two lied down and stared blankly at the clouds. They made small talk, but both were zoning out regularly.

"Were you to the pride yesterday? I've heard a lot of people were..." Brody asked.

"As a Bi person, I obviously was. Did you see the fireworks at night some guy was shooting?" Clementine asked, somewhat zoned out again.

"What'd you say?" Brody sat up. Clementine looked at her confused.

"I asked if-" she answered, but Brody shushed her.

"No, no, the beginning!" she corrected.

"Then I said that as a-" she froze up and slowly looked up to Brody. She then stared off into the distance, trying to understand what just happened.

"As a...?" Brody asked, unsure if she heard right. Clem sat up, sighing.

"...I'm Bisexual," she said and looked down. Brody smiled.

"I'm happy for you," she assured. Clementine hugged her instantly.

"Thank you, Brody," she said.

"Of course, we're friends after all!" Brody pointed out. They were hugging for a longer time. "So, who?" she asked eventually.

"Well, both Louis and Violet," Clementine admitted.

"Then I'm happy for all three of you," Brody assured and Clementine couldn't help but smile wider. So far everyone was supportive of her.


	10. Marlon's at school early

Clementine wandered around the school on her own. Lee still didn't have his car and the walk to the place turned out a lot shorter than expected. And so there she was, waiting for anyone to show up. Just as she was making another round, she spotted one of her classmates. She figured talking to him would be better than awkwardly passing him in the hallway every now and then, so she waved at him and approached.

"Hi, Marlon!" she greeted, catching the boy's attention.

"Oh, hi, Clem!" the boy answered. "What are you doing here this early?" he asked.

"Just... miscounted how much would it take me to get to school on foot," she answered.

"Couldn't your dad drop you off like usually?" Marlon tilted his head, confused.

"No, not really, I mean- His car is in another city, so..." Clementine said, to which the boy laughed.

"How'd it happen?" he asked.

"Long story short, we forgot it and came back by plane," Clementine explained.

"Oh damn, sounds interesting," Marlon joked. His face then went less happy. "Seriously now, sit down next to me, we gotta talk," he ordered. Clementine freaked out a little before sitting down.

"Oh, okay, what is it?" she asked.

"I'm confused. You're dating Louis, right?" Marlon asked.

"Uh, yeah," Clementine confirmed.

"A girl dating a guy is straight. But you're also dating Violet. Two girls dating are lesbians. Or am I wrong?" Marlon monologued.

"Yeah, but-" Clementine tried to explain.

"So let me make this clear. You're neither straight nor lesbian, so, no offense, but what the hell are you?" he asked. Clementine felt hurt by the way he asked. She looked down, holding back tears. 

"Ever heard of bisexual people?" she asked angrily. She just prayed for Louis or Violet to come now and save her. But there were nowhere to be seen. Marlon was quiet for a while.

"Oh, damn, I completely didn't consider this!" he facepalmed himself. Clementine looked up. "I'm sorry, I just thought about it for, like, a minute or so, I just somewhat forgot about bi people. It would've crossed my mind eventually, but..." he suddenly saw a tear sliding down Clementine's cheek. He freaked out. "God, I'm sorry, I didn't want to upset you. Please don't cry, I'm really sorry!" he apologized. Clementine wiped the tear away and looked up.

"It's okay. I'm just getting somewhat sensitive whenever I come out to someone," she explained.

"I'm really sorry, and just so you know, you have my full support and I will beat the crap out of anyone who is mean to you on purpose," Marlon promised.

"Thanks," Clementine laughed softly.

"Hey, Clem, Marlon!" someone called out. The someone turned out to be Louis, approaching the two.

"Lou, wait up!" another person, Violet, called out, running after him.

"Hi, there!" Marlon greeted.

"Good to see you two," Clementine smiled.

"Clem, are you okay?" Violet asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," the other girl assured.

"Are you sure?" Louis asked concerned.

"Yeah, yeah, just... you know how I get when I come out sometimes," Clementine scratched her neck.

"Oh, so that's the case?" Violet looked over to Marlon.

"Yeah," Clementine admitted.

It was better than she thought it would, Marlon turned out supportive as well, even though the rough start.


	11. Ben the babysitter

Lee woke Clementine up a couple of minutes earlier than usual so they could talk. She felt worried at first but figured there was nothing bad that could've possibly happened. The man scratched her neck.

"So, uh, Kenny's helping me to get my car today, so I'll get home late at night. I know you're 16 already, but I just realized I shouldn't leave you on your own with your brother, so I called up the guy that used to babysit you a couple of years ago and he said he could come. The question is, do you want him to come?" he explained immediately. Clementine smiled.

"You mean Ben? Yeah, sure," she agreed without hesitation.

"Okay, just, maybe try not to stay out after school for too long? Well, you know AJ is not always easy to handle for babysitters," Lee slightly implied, making Clementine giggle.

"Sure, Lee," she agreed.

The school was not so boring, because since the grades were already set even teachers didn't really care. Most lessons were either watching some movies or just having free time and being able to talk or draw. The only bad thing was the temperature, getting higher each day, but with Violet and Louis, Clementine was able to stand it.

"So, are you happy to see him again?" Louis asked after the girl told him and Violet who will babysit AJ.

"Yeah, it's been years since I last met him. You know one thing I wanna do?" Clementine asked.

"What is it?" Violet asked.

"I wanna see him so I know I got taller. I still remember how high he looked from my perspective," Clementine announced.

"Are you sure he's not?" Louis rose his eyebrow.

"He can't be _this_ tall," the girl mumbled.

"I bet he is," Louis stated.

"Yeah, sure, I bet my tomorrow's chocolate bar," Clementine agreed.

After school, she lazily headed to her home in the heat. According to what she knew, AJ was supposed to be home already, same as Ben this time. She arrived at the place not longer than 10 minutes after her lessons ended, so she walked over to the door and knocked on it. Surprisingly, there was no answer right away. She walked in using her own keys to a sight of AJ sitting on the floor, eating candy, and Ben nowhere to be found. She looked around before putting her hands on her hips.

"What'd you do, AJ?" she asked, to which the boy looked around.

"What do you mean?" he answered with another question.

"A guy named Ben was supposed to babysit you right now. Where is he?" she made herself clear. AJ looked down.

"He wouldn't let me eat candy," he started.

"So what'd you do?" Clementine tilted her head to her side.

"So I locked him in my room," the boy admitted, caught between being ashamed and proud, not sure which one was the right reaction.

"Jesus, I knew that putting a lock on your door was a bad idea. I'll get him out," Clementine sighed, running up the stairs.

And sure enough, AJ's room was closed. Clementine struggled to find the key that the boy had to throw away on his way down. She finally opened the door and... no one inside. Just an opened window. She went pale and ran over, looking through it to the garden to see if the man jumped out, but he wasn't on the ground nighter. She decided to run back to AJ, but on her way down she saw Ben walking in.

"Could you not do it again, please?" he asked, scaring AJ by his sudden appearance.

"Y- Okay," the boy agreed. "Clem's home," he added.

"Oh?" Ben looked up and their eyes met.

"Hi Ben, glad you didn't kill yourself while getting out," Clementine greeted, smiling widely.

"Clem! It's good to see you!" the boy greeted. Clementine approached him and looked him up and down.

"Aaaand I lost my chocolate bar," she mumbled.

"What? Why?" AJ asked.

"I betted that he wasn't so tall," the girl explained.

"Sorry to disappoint. If it makes it any better, you got way taller," Ben said unsurely.

Not long after, AJ apologized, Ben made some food for the three of them and then he and Clementine started talking about what was new. Suddenly, she got an idea. She somewhat trusted him and he used to be an important figure for her back when she was 8, so she figured she might as well tell him about dating two people, but to do so, she also had to mention her sexuality. She was sure she wanted to, but she couldn't find the right words. Eventually, she came up with the most stupid one she possibly could've, but figured it'd be good enough.

"Hey, Ben, wanna hear a joke?" she asked. Ben looked around.

"...Sure?" he agreed.

"Okay, so, here it goes. Chances of me being straight," Clementine announced and then laughed at her own joke.

"...congratulations!" Ben said, not knowing how else to react. Then, he started seriously processing it. "Wait, so are you...?" he tried to ask.

"I'm Bi and I'm dating two people," she announced.

"Well, again, congratulations!" Ben smiled slightly.

"Thank you," Clementine smiled wider than him.

"And, uh, thanks for trusting me with this information," he thanked awkwardly, but Clementine appreciated his attempt.

"You're welcome," she answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm reminding again that if you want Clem to come out to a certain character you can ask in comments and I'll see what I can do.


	12. Young artist, Tenn

Lee dropped Clementine off at school before heading to work again, so she finally arrived at her usual time. And so, she had to run inside, quickly change her shoes and rush into the classroom before the teacher noticed she wasn't there.

"And that's out Clementine," Louis teased as she sat down between him and Violet.

"Shut up, Lou..." she mumbled and Violet chuckled.

"Oh, ouch!" the boy said, pretending to be hurt.

"Good morning, class!" the teacher greeted.

"Good morning," the class answered lazily. The teacher sighed.

"It's too hot in this classroom, so we're going outside," she announced, so everyone got up.

As it turned out, they weren't the only class going out. Not even close, most of them left. A couple of classes, including Clementine's one, went away from the school grounds and made their way to a playground close by. Louis, Clementine, and Violet found a nice corner for themselves and started chatting. They were enjoying themselves when they saw a kid from the younger class shyly approach them, holding tightly a notebook. They knew the kid though, so they saw no issue in waving to him and inviting him to sit with them.

"Tenn, wanna take a seat?" Violet offered.

"Oh, sure," the boy smiled and sat down, pulling out his pencil and drawing something. It was quiet for some time.

"What are you drawing?" Louis asked curiously.

"I'm just... sketching," the boy shrugged. "Hey, Violet, you were dating my sister, right?" he asked suddenly.

"Uh, yeah, why?" the girl asked.

"Just... are you a lesbian then?" he asked.

"Yeah," Violet nodded.

"That's nice," Tenn smiled.

"And I'm Pan," Louis announced.

"Sounds good too," Tenn replied. Suddenly, Clementine pretended to cough.

"I'm Bi," she hid somewhere between the coughs. Yet, it didn't escape others' attention. Louis laughed at his.

"That's cool too," Tenn said and got back to sketching.

Clementine wasn't sure why did she tell him, but what harm could it be? The conversation between her, Louis and Violet reappeared while Tenn was focused on his drawing. He got to coloring pretty fast and the chosen crayons were making the three wonder what was he drawing. Eventually, he straightened up and smiled at them.

"It's done, wanna see?" he offered.

"Sure, Tenn," Violet smiled at him, so he turned his notebook around, showing his art.

"Oh my God, Tenn, that's amazing!" Clementine squealed at the sight of his drawing.

"A piece of art, I'd say," Louis complemented.

"It's beautiful," Violet stated.

"Thanks!" Tenn smiled, flattered.

The drawing was Clementine, Louis, and Violet next to each other, but colored unusually, each with colors of their pride flag. Tenn was a really talented kid, so it looked even more amazing. And since he had his own art style, it was very outstanding and easy to recognize as his. The fact that Tenn not only bothered to even draw this but also used the right colors to each flag surprised the three.

"Here, you can keep it," the younger boy handed the drawing to Clementine. The girl looked at both Louis and Violet.

"You totally should," Louis said.

"Yeah, go for it," Violet smiled.

"Thank you. Thank you all," Clementine mumbled and pulled everyone into a hug. She was just so happy she couldn't even describe, it was all amazing. 


	13. In need for Carlos' help

The day was once again way too hot to focus, but instead of going out to get some air, the class stayed inside to watch a movie. Not long after the lesson began Clementine saw Violet zoning out, but in a worrying way. She got her attention by shaking her arm slightly. 

"Vi? Are you okay?" she asked. The question itself also made Louis look.

"Yeah, you don't look so good," the boy added. Violet sighed.

"Thanks, Lou," she mumbled ironically. "I'm okay, just a little hot. I'll manage," she then assured.

The movie wasn't even a bit interesting and it broke everyone's expectations. They thought it would be a fun movie, but it turned out to be literally a guy talking how math was actually easy and how useful it was in everyday life. 10 minutes passed and the whole class was doing anything but watching it. Drawing, talking, reading, hell, even playing cards. Violet groaned.

"Jesus, it's so boring..." she complained, slowly sliding her hands down the table and ending up with her face on it.

"Violet?" Clementine asked. She wouldn't be worried if not the expression the girl made while lying down. "Violet, do you hear me?" she asked a bit louder.

"Violet? Hey, look, this guy just fell!" Louis said, pointing to the screen and trying to get the girl's attention. Even though no one fell in the movie, a couple of kids chuckled.

"Violet, it's not funny," Clementine mumbled and shook her shoulder. Still no answer. It was very unsettling. "Violet, if that's a joke, stop. I'm calling the teacher," Clementine threatened. No answer, enough to make her freak out. "Mister Clark, I think Violet just passed out!" she cried out.

"You kids and your stupid tricks," the man mumbled, getting over to them. "Violet, get up," he ordered.

No answer nor reaction unsettled the teacher immediately. He got her off her chair and lied on the floor. It was now clear that she was unconscious. The teacher checked up on her vital signs and after making sure she was breathing he caught her legs and rose them slightly, just like he was taught to do before becoming a teacher.

"Clementine, hold her legs up, Marlon, go get Carlos, the school doctor, quick!" he ordered.

As the two were doing what he asked them to, he made some space by moving the desks and chairs away. A couple of students joined in to get it done quicker. Meanwhile, Louis switched over with Clementine, so the girl could sit down next to Violet and check up on her herself.

"It's okay, Vi, Carlos is going to help you," she mumbled, unsure if she was trying to calm Violet or herself.

"Where is she?!" Carlos asked, running into the class.

He immediately rushed over to the girl and again checked up on her. She was slowly coming to consciousness, so with the teacher's help, he was able to get her into his office, where she could rest and get better. As the class was alone, they all were worried, but Louis and Clementine? They were worried SICK. It was Violet after all! When the teacher got back he quickly got the whole class outside, not wanting another kid to pass out.

As soon as the bell rang, Louis and Clementine ran to Carlos' office, wanting to check up on the girl. They knocked on the door and Carlos opened up. This time Sarah wasn't there, just him and Violet. Seeing the two, he sighed. 

"Could any of you get me some water for her?" Carlos asked. "From what I'm getting, her parents didn't give her any," he explained.

"I have some cold water in my bag, I'll be right back!" Louis Announced. Carlos waited for him to get further. 

"You know I can't let friends see each other just like that, right?" he asked.

"Uh... I'm... Her girlfriend?" Clementine said. That wasn't the first time Carlos heard this kind of explanation. Yet, he couldn't help but look the direction Louis ran at. Clementine knew it was the moment to explain, but actually... "Oh, I actually saw a doctor about it and he diagnosed me with... Bisexuality," she joked. Carlos frowned.

"As a doctor, I'm concerned that it's not a thing to diagnose," he said. Clementine looked down.

"It was a pun," she mumbled.

"I know," the man answered.

"Okay, so can I see Violet now?" Clementine asked. The answer was quite surprising.

"Fine, but be quiet and don't push on her," he agreed. He then stepped away from the door to let her in. 

"Of course," she agreed, walking in.

"Oh, and, congratulations on figuring it out," Carlos said quietly, to which Clementine smiled, truly happy.

"Thank you a lot," she whispered and approached her now conscious girlfriend. 


	14. Mitch, a confused teen

Once again almost all classes went outside. This time the one in which Clementine, Violet, and Louis are in stayed on the school grounds. Once again, like usual, they were making a chat, talking about stuff that didn't really matter and enjoying themselves. Just like two days earlier, they saw someone walk over. Yet, it was their classmate this time. More specifically, it was Mitch, a tallboy with a lot of low-key visible freckles and brown hair. He awkwardly sat next to them, scratching his neck.

"So, uh... Violet," he started. The mentioned girl rose her eyebrow, signaling him to go on. "You was dating another girl, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" she asked, looking around.

"So, um... I need to know stuff," he said.

"Oh God, what kind of stuff?" Violet asked.

"Nothing serious, just... I never really looked closer to the whole LGBT thing an now everyone's talking about it and I have no clue what's even the topic. I don't mention it because it'd be really awkward after all this time. So, could you try to explain it to me?" he asked. Violet nodded.

"Okay, so, how much do you know? Phrases? Homosexuality, Bisexuality, Pansexuality, Trans-" she stopped mid-sentence and looked Mitch over. "You don't?" she asked, pretty shocked.

"I... told you..." he mumbled.

"Oh boy, that's a lot of explaining to do," Louis pointed out.

And so the explaining began. Luckily, both Louis and Clementine immediately joined in to help Violet with making it clear. It was going slow since it turned out Mitch didn't know almost anything. Yet, he seemed okay with all he learned so far. He was obviously paying a lot of attention and seemed determined to learn all the 'stuff'. It obviously took more than one school lesson, but in the end, Mitch seemed to get that.

"Is everything clear now?" Violet asked. Mitch nodded.

"Yeah. So, you're a lesbian, right?" he asked.

"Yep," Violet admitted.

"And you, Louis, Clem? Are you straight?" he asked.

"Nope," Louis smiled. "I'm Pan," he added to be clear.

"And I'm Bi," Clementine revealed. 

"Very well, congratulations, you three," he smiled.

"Are you straight?" Violet asked.

"Well, obviously I-" he went quiet. "I... I, uh, I think I'm gonna need to reconsider my answer," he finally finished.

"Oh, that's completely fine, it took me, like, ages to figure it out myself," Clementine assured.

"And how'd you do it? How do you actually know your sexuality?" Mitch asked.

"Well, takes time, I agree on this part with Clem," Louis said.

"You need to think who do you feel attracted to and analyze that. Results might be shocking," Violet advised.

"Yeah, and don't worry if you're not sure yet, you can question it all you want, it's just a part of self-discovery," Clementine explained.

"Okay, thank you all," Mitch nodded.

"Anytime," Clementine smiled, happy to know another her friend might not only be a supporter but actually one more member of the LGBT community.


	15. Aasim and his writer's block

It was Saturday and Clementine didn't expect any calls to come. Even less did she expected them to arrive pretty early. Yet, her favorite ringtone took her by surprise as she was making her hair. She quickly glanced over to the screen to see if it was Violet or Louis before picking up.

"Hey Lou, what's up?" she asked.

"Hey Clem, just been wondering... Wanna go out with me and Vi? I mean, I didn't ask her yet, but just... date-like hanging out outside or something?" the boy asked. Clementine could not help but chuckle.

"Sure, call me up and tell me if Vi agrees," she replied cheerfully, she was just happy to see them.

Not longer than 2 minutes later the boy called again to tell her that Violet agreed and if she can meet them at the nearby park around 11 am. She obviously confirmed, knowing that nothing was planned for that day. She then got back to her usual activities, keeping an eye on the clock. She made her hair, she ate breakfast, she told Lee about her plans, she relaxed, she got ready to leave, and she left.

She arrived at the park just in time to see Louis sit down on the grass next to Violet who was there already. She ran this small distance to get to them faster and after just a moment sat down next to the two, smiling.

"Hi!" she greeted cheerfully.

"Morning, Clementine," Louis smirked.

"Hi Clem," Violet greeted simply.

"So, do we have a plan for what we're doing?" Clementine asked. Louis laughed.

"I... did not make one. Any suggestions?" he asked.

"Maybe we can just go around and talk?" Violet recommended.

"I know some nice place where we could get ice cream," Clementine added to the plan.

"And I have money on me, so we're all set," Louis smiled.

The three got up and started walking, chatting in the meantime. They decided to take a longer way just for the walk to take more time. They weren't in a rush anyway, so they could take their time. They were really enjoying themselves and suddenly, while passing a playground, they heard something thrown to the ground, followed by an annoyed growl.

"God damn it..." someone hissed. They all turned to face the person they recognized immediately.

"Hi Aasim, are you okay? What are you doing?" Louis asked immediately.

"Huh? Oh, hello everyone. I'm fine. I'm doing nothing, just," he went quiet.

"Come on, say it," Violet pushed slightly.

"Nothing important, just trying to deal with writer's block," the boy mumbled.

"Man, you had me freaked out for a moment," Louis joked, acting like he's sighing in relief. Aasim eyed the three of them.

"What are  _you_ doing?" he asked.

"Uhh, having a date?" Clementine said nervously. Again, the boy eyed them.

"WHO is having it and who came as a friend?" he asked.

"That's a little more complicated. Basically, I'm dating both Lou and Vi, but they stayed friends. And I'm having a date with both of them," Clementine explained. "To be clear, I'm Bi," she added.

"Oh, explains it all. Well, congratulations," the boy replied, smiling slightly.

"Thanks," Clementine smiled.

"Dude, you should totally add a Bi character to your book. Writer's block? GONE," Louis joked, making Aasim roll his eyes.

"Louis, I'm literally in the  _middle_ of writing it. I can't just add a new character. Or you know what? Fine, as soon as I add your other submissions," Aasim said.

"We're getting the piano panda?" Louis asked in a hopeful voice.

"No," Aasim answered simply.

"But then how- Oh. Oh, I see what you did here," Louis mumbled.

"All right, we'll be going now I think, have a nice day and good luck on your book," Violet said.

"Thanks, and have fun at your date," Aasim answered, waving them goodbye.

"Thank you, see you later!" Clementine waved back.

"Yeah, bye!" Louis added, walking off with the other two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this chapter, we're halfway through the Pride month!


	16. Mark dropping by

It was middle of breakfast and both Clementine and AJ knew that Lee was about to tell them something. He was making it obvious by the way he acted, he was never good with keeping something from them. Clementine tried to not tell him he was making it clear, but AJ had no patience.

"What happened?" he asked, sounding rather automatic and bored than curious, even though he was. Lee was caught off guard.

"What are we talking about?" he asked confused.

"AJ just notices you're about to tell us something," Clementine mumbled. She felt Lee's gaze on her." I mean, it's kind of obvious," she added.

"Now you're just both being rude," the man said under his breath. "I just waited for the right time to tell you that my friend is coming over to pick up some stuff," he explained.

"Who?" AJ asked, this time failing to hide his curiosity.

"Uhh, you don't know him AJ, his name is Mark, he used to be our neighbor a couple of years ago..." Lee explained.

"Oh, I remember him! No sweat, AJ, he was cool when I last saw him," Clementine assured.

"I'm sure he'd be flattered," Lee smiled.

"What is he picking up?" AJ asked.

"Just an old projector, he needs it for a presentation and we don't use it anyway," Lee explained.

"Wasn't he in Air Force? What kind of presentation?" Clementine asked.

"Hey, I'm not questioning him," Lee answered.

While waiting for the man to arrive, Clementine realized that the projector Lee was talking about was actually in her room, so she decided to make a surprise if the man entered. She wondered around the room for a moment, looking for the best idea, and ended up hiding in her closet. She figured it was kind of ironic since she not so long started coming out to people. Not long after she hid there, she could hear Mark enter the house.

"Clem's in her room, it's the one on left, she'll show you where it is," Lee said, Clementine was somehow able to hear his muffled voice from her hiding spot.

She heard Mark's footsteps on the stairs, he then knocked on her door. She didn't answer and he slowly got in, looking around. He even considered calling out to her, but before he could, the girl suddenly jumped out from the closet with a wild grin on her face. The man jumped, alerted by her sudden appearance.

"Surprise, I'm Bi!" she shouted. Wait. That... that's not what she planned to say. She froze up. Well, that's a great way to greet a person you didn't see in years, ain't it? And just as if the situation wasn't bad enough, she heard his answer.

"Hi 'Bi', I'm a proud supporter," he answered, smiling at her. She flinched in surprise. "Nice to see you, Clementine," he added.

"Hi," she said, nodding slightly while trying to understand the conversation they just had.

"Can you show me where the projector is?" the man asked, snapping her out of her state.

"Oh, uh, yeah, sure, it's here," she answered and awkwardly turned around to grab it. "Sorry for bursting it out like that, it wasn't planned," she added as she handed him the thing.

"It's okay, does Lee know?" the man asked, already holding the thing he came for.

"Uh, yeah, he does," Clementine admitted. Mark smiled again before turning around.

"Happy for you, have a nice day!" he said as he left the room.

Clementine sighed. This was most likely the most accidental situation she came out in. She just... thought about saying that for a second and she did. And it all escalated quickly.


	17. Willy and a cult

Clementine was on her way out of school already, wanting to get some ice cream before Lee would come to get her. She was walking towards the small shop around her school on her own, so when she heard footsteps behind herself, she just assumed them to belong to someone she knew well. When a rather short figure appeared by her side she couldn't help but feel surprised. She knew the kid, sure, but wouldn't expect him to join her out of nowhere.

"Hi Clementine!" the boy greeted with a grin. 

"Hi, Willy, what brings you here?" Clementine asked with a smile.

"Nothing, where are you going?" the boy asked her.

"I'm gonna get myself some ice cream. Wanna tag along?" Clementine offered. She could see Willy's eyes lit up.

"Yeah!" he cheered.

And so Clementine got herself some ice cream as well as buying it for Willy. They started slowly walking, the boy turned out to be fast with eating his portion while Clementine tried to enjoy it slowly. When Willy was done with consuming the ice cream, he suddenly turned to the girl with a rather unsure look. She tried to smile to make the boy say anything he had in mind, but couldn't help but feel unsettled.

"Is this 'Bi' thing a cult?" he asked and Clementine laughed.

"Wha- Excuse me?" she asked, calming down slightly.

"AJ said you were in it. Also, Mitch mentioned something about it. Is it some cult?" the boy asked again.

"No," Clementine stated.

"Religion? A person?" the boy kept guessing.

"No, Willy, listen. Bi is short for Bisexuality. A person that is Bi is attracted to both girls and boys," she explained. Willy thought about it a moment.

"And you're Bi?" he asked. Clementine sighed.

"Yes, yes, I am," she answered.

"That sounds cool. Mitch said that and said it was cool, so it must be," the boy pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess. Why did you think it was a cult?" Clementine laughed again. Willy scratched his neck.

"Well, that was the first thing that I thought would fit you and be cool enough for Mitch to call it cool," he explained.

"You think  _I'm_ a person to be in a cult?" Clementine asked.

"Well, yeah, why not?" Willy asked.

"Why would I though?" Clementine asked.

"I don't know, why not?" the boy tilted his head.

"Why would I, again? Anyway, Bisexuality is certainly  _not_ a cult. Are we clear on that?" Clementine made sure.

"Yep," Willy agreed.


	18. Ruby and her question

Clementine sat in the middle of the parking lot waiting for Lee to come to pick her up. As usual, he was running late, but it wasn't this bad. It was more of an issue when it was freezing cold outside, but waiting in the sun was something Clementine didn't mind. She heard footsteps behind herself and she knew that both Louis and Violet were already gone, so she curiously waited for the person to approach closer. It didn't take long.

"What are you waiting for?" the person asked.

"Lee," Clementine sighed. "What are you doing here, Ruby?" she then asked.

"Nothing, just poking around. Can I sit with you?" the girl asked.

"Sure, of course!" Clementine agreed immediately. "So, any plans for the summer vacations?" she asked.

"My parents are taking me to Washington I think. Other than that, I'm clueless," Ruby admitted. "And you?"

"I think we are going to visit some of Lee's friends, but I know nothing for sure. I guess that both our vacations are under a question mark," Clementine joked and Ruby chuckled.

"Yeah. By the way, since Mitch's been going on about it 24/7, I came to a realization I don't know anyone who's Bi. I know Vi, I know Lou, but I know no one who's openly Bisexual... Do you?" Ruby mumbled. Clementine took a deep breath. Here it goes.

"Now you do!" she cheered, opening her arms with a smile. Ruby quickly eyed her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I am, actually, Bi, so you technically know a Bi person, since you know me!" Clementine explained.

"Oh my gosh, that's amazing!" Ruby gasped. "That explains a lot, actually," she mumbled.

"Say what now?!" Clementine laughed.

"I mean, the way you act around Vi? I was 50% sure you two were dating. Now I'm 75% sure, because, y'know, Louis," Ruby explained.

"Now you can go right for a hundred percent, I'm just dating them both," Clementine admitted.

"Gosh, that sounds amazing as well! I can't believe I didn't notice!" Ruby went on.

"It's okay that you didn't. People don't always notice," Clementine smiled warmly, assuring her friend.

"But anyway, if anyone even tries to say something bad about it, just tell me. I'm gonna beat the-" Ruby began in threating voice.

"I don't think that's necessary now, but I'll be sure to know," the girl agreed.

They talked for some more time before Lee finally appeared and the conversation was nice. Clementine was glad to be able to say that all her friends she came out to so far were just so supportive. She also was already making a plan for the next day, a day she wanted to prepare for the end of the school year. She even had a thought in her mind already. She just needed to find Omar.


	19. Omar and his skills

Clementine was sitting with Louis and Violet, joking around and telling each other stories, wondering about their summer vacations and a lot more. Eventually, the girl asked a question that was sort of normal, yet surprising.

"What do you think everyone in our class would do if I came out to them?" she asked.

"Well, I'm openly a lesbian and didn't get much homophobic call outs, so I guess they'd be fine with it," Violet informed.

"I told everyone I was Pan and someone was mean to me just once," Louis informed.

"Say what now?! Who? Just give us names, we'll set justice," Clementine said. Louis laughed at the face she did while doing so.

"No need to, I sorted it out and they won't bother me anymore," he assured.

"Okay, but if anything happens, then call me first, with enough time I can get a baseball bat," Violet promised.

"All right, all right, I promise to tell you both. But so far everything's fine," the boy assured again.

"Ok, so, anyway, I'll be right back!" Clementine got up and left, leaving her boyfriend and girlfriend surprised.

She walked around the school hall, trying to spot a certain boy from her class. It didn't take her long, so she ran up to him, waving.

"Omar! Omar, wait up!" she yelled and he stopped.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I need to ask you something. Two somethings," she said.

"Okay, sure," the boy shifted awkwardly.

"First of all, do you know what pink, purple, and blue colors mean?" she asked. Omar was silent for a moment.

"...No? I don't think so," he answered.

"Okay, that makes it sort of easier," she said. "Could you, I mean, is it even possible to make a cake with those three colors?" she asked.

"A cake? Like, a big one? It'd be pretty hard. Why?" Omar asked.

"Damn. Let's just say I wanna tell someone something. You know the thing they do to reveal a child's gender? Blue-or-pink cake?" Clementine explained and Omar went quiet for a moment, analyzing the thing again.

"Are you Bi?" he asked and Clementine smiled awkwardly staring off to the void.

"Oh look, you know what those colors mean after all," she mumbled.

"So, you want to come out by this?" Omar asked, smiling to assure the girl he was okay with her being, well, herself, actually.

"Yeah... You think it's possible?" she asked.

"I don't think so, no, not with my little equipment, that's for sure. But I know a nice bakery where they could maybe make one. I can message you the address if you want," the boy offered.

"Yeah, please, thank you, Omar," she smiled.

"Oh, and congratulations on figuring it all out!" the boy smiled back.

"Thank you," Clementine nodded and slowly retreated to get back to Louis and Violet. Her plan was still up.


	20. Doug and his little business

Clementine walked out of school and after saying her goodbyes to Louis and Violet she headed her own way. She checked up the address a couple of times o her phone and texted Lee to make sure he remembered not to pick her up. She finally made it to the bakery that Omar recommended to her. She walked in looking down, avoiding eye contact with anyone. She luckily realized that there was only the cashier there, no other customers. She let out a sigh of relief and walked over to the counter.

"How can I help you?" the cashier that turned out to be a man asked her. She didn't look at him.

"I need a cake for tomorrow, you know the ones to reveal a child's gender?" Clementine asked.

"Clementine?" the cashier asked. Only then did she look up to recognize the man.

"Doug! H- Hello!" she greeted, smiling awkwardly. She saw the way he looked at her, he was very confused. "I- I'm not pregnant or something, no, no, no! I- I wanted to come out to someone this way," she mumbled.

"Come out?" the man frowned.

"Yeah, you know, like, telling them about my orientation but it goes like... they cut the cake and see the colors and I say 'Suprise! I'm Bisexual!'." Clementine gesticulated by waving her arms around. She then froze up before shrugging slowly. "...AND I just came out to you," she pointed out to herself. Doug chuckled.

"Yep, you did. Congratulations. Do you want the colors to show the flag when the cake is looked on from above or the side?" he asked, smiling friendly. Clementine sighed in relief realizing the man was okay with the news before answering.

"The side maybe? So it will show only after taking one piece?" she said.

"Wise choice. When do you want to pick up the cake exactly?" Doug wanted to know.

"I dunno, around 11 am maybe?" the girl guessed. Doug nodded, writing it down.

"What flavor do you want it to be?" he asked. Clementine went quiet for a moment.

"Maybe some strawberries would be nice? Yeah, I think they'd be perfect. If they're available, of course!" she said.

"Good choice, I can have that all done. Do you want anything written on top of it?" Doug asked.

"No, I don't think so, or, you know what? Hell, can it be 'Thank you for all the support you gave us'?" Clementine suggested. The man chuckled.

"Quite a coincidence with what the cake is about to reveal, huh?" he joked. "All right, I can have it all done for tomorrow," he nodded in all seriousness now.

"Thank you,  _so much_. How much do I pay?" the girl asked, about to pull out her wallet.

"ACTUALLY" Doug started, stopping the girl from doing so. "I think I could do this one 'for a friend'. It's gonna be fun," he offered.

"Really? Oh my, thank you so much again!" she cheered.

"No problem, go wild I guess. I'll have the cake ready at 11 tomorrow, fine?" Doug smiled.

"Yeah, it's just perfect," Clementine smiled back. Her plan was going to work after all.


	21. Sarita, a great teacher

Clementine got out from her bed mumbling some random words before a single glance over to her calendar woke her up instantly like a bucket of water. She literally jumped and ran over to the thing, making sure if she wasn't wrong. Nope, correct. 21st of June. Friday. The end of the school year. She picked her spirit up and looked at the clock. 10 am. Just great, they were running late. She ran out of her room and into Lee's one, immediately shaking him as an attempt to wake him up.

"Lee! Lee! It's 11 am! We're supposed to be at school in half an hour!" she called out and the man jumped.

"11 am?!" he asked in disbelief and Clementine laughed.

"Nope. 10 am. But we need to hit Doug's bakery at 11, so we need to hurry," she smiled. Lee sighed, half in relief, half in frustration.

"So smart, aren't you? Go get dressed up, I'll get AJ up and make some breakfast," the man said, getting up.

"Okay, thank you," the girl backed up from him and made her way back to her room.

She quickly fixed her hair and pulled out some official clothes to put on. She then literally jumped off the stairs to get to the kitchen and got there just in time when Lee was done making scrambled eggs. She sat next to her little brother and quickly got to eating. When she was done Lee took both her and AJ into the car and at an extreme speed he drove in the way of Doug's bakery.

"How'd you find out about the bakery anyway, Clem?" Lee asked.

"I just... happened to pass by," the girl smiled.

"What were you doing on this side of the city?" AJ asked surprised, making his sister sigh.

"All right, a friend recommended it, happy?" she frowned.

They soon arrived at the place and Clementine ran inside. She looked at the clock that was hanging on a wall and smiled, she arrived just in time, 3 minutes early, actually. She looked over to the counter and was greeted by Doug's goofy smile. She walked over and looked at him hopefully. The man scratched his neck.

"I kinda got carried away with this one," the man laughed. He then proceeded to show the girl the cake.

It had the 'Thank you for all the support' text Clementine asked for, but it had brown frosting all over it, making it look sort of like a closet. Clementine smiled, but soon couldn't help but laugh.

"Thank you, it's perfect," she said.

Somehow, by some miracle most likely, they weren't late for the principal's speech. Clementine waited patiently until all the things were said, all the awards were handed, all things supposed to be shown were shown, and until everyone headed into their own classes. And while in the class their main teacher, Miss Sarita, handed them the smaller awards that didn't have to be shown off in front of the whole school and started saying her goodbyes. She got emotional, just like every year and most of Clementine's classmates hugged her. Actually, even AJ decided to do that, believing that it will cheer the woman up. Then, the children were giving her some gifts they made for her. Clementine also approached and handed the woman the box containing the cake.

"Here's a strawberry cake," she smiled.

"Oh, thank you, that's very sweet of you," the woman took the box and put it on her desk.

Some time passed, some kids had left, but some, including Clementine, Louis, and Violet stayed. Lee suddenly appeared after seemingly missing for a couple of minutes and walked over to the woman, giving her a knife.

"Where'd you get it?" some parent asked.

"I'm a teacher myself, I know where they keep ones in schools and the principal allowed me to take it after I asked him," Lee answered, calming a couple of parents down. They most likely thought that some child was able to bring such a tool into the school.

Sarita cut the first piece of cake and Clementine felt anxious the whole time. The woman moved the piece away and looked at the colorful insides of the cake surprised. Clementine stayed quiet for another couple of seconds before realizing it was her time to speak. She smiled awkwardly.

"Surprise! I'm coming out of the closet, I'm Bi!" she said, feeling like what she was saying was stupid. Sarita gasped.

"That's truly amazing! Congratulations!" the woman cheered and Clementine looked down, smiling.

Sarita got up and hugged the girl, which she found pretty comforting. They stayed hugging for a short while with everyone in the class looking at them, surprised and amazed by the confession of the girl. Suddenly a rather quiet clapping sound came from AJ who was smiling brightly, obviously proud of his sister. As a couple of seconds passed more and more children, students and parents were joining in, all cheering for Clementine. The girl turned red and shed a couple of tears of happiness. She stood there and looked over to all these supportive people, thinking that there was no better way of ending the school year.


	22. Surprising Lilly's visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lizzionia asked for a chapter with Lilly and I wasn't sure whether to write her as the season 1 self or season 4 self, so I ended up writing her like this and I hope you all enjoy it anyway

Lee was out with AJ to get him some sunglasses since his old ones were destroyed  _somehow_. Clementine didn't waste this opportunity and invited Louis and Violet over. The three was, like usually, enjoying themselves.

"Just in case I didn't say that enough times, what you did yesterday with the cake was so confident and amazing and open and-" Louis praised over and over.

"Lou, chill, I'm sure she gets that," Violet assured.

"I don't mind listening to what he's saying, though," Clementine smiled, making Violet roll her eyes.

"God, I can't, you two..." the girl mumbled.

"Hey, if it makes me more bearable, you can bet how many words to describe it I have more?" Louis offered, to which Violet smiled, paying now full attention. Clementine laughed. 

"I say you won't beat 10," Violet said.

"Don't underestimate him, Vi, I say 15," Clementine bet.

"All right, here it goes, amazing, spectacular, beautiful, inspiring, confident, surprising, ultimate, open, honest, positive, beautiful-" Louis was saying.

"Got you! You said beautiful twice. Means I win, you had ten exactly," Violet smiled.

"Come on, Lou, I believe in you," Clementine cheered. Louis smiled and rubbed his head. 

"That was an easy mistake, I demand a second try. Amazing, spectacular, beautiful, inspiring, confident, surprising, ultimate, open, honest, positive... CREATIVE, sweet-" Louis kept adding words until there was a knock on the door.

"You're expecting someone, Clem?" Violet asked. 

"No, but it's probably Lee already. Hold up, I'll let him in and explain that you're there," Clementine said. 

She walked over to the door and opened up, not even bothering to look at her dad, rather looking behind him to see AJ with his new sunglasses.

"I have my boyfriend and girlfriend over," she smiled sweetly, still looking for her brother.

"What's it to me?" a female voice asked. Clementine went pale and looked at the person she presumed to be Lee and who turned out to be... Lilly. Her neighbor. A neighbor she was no longer in such great terms as she used to. It took her a moment to even recognize the woman since she must've recently cut her hair.

"Oh. Hello Lilly, I thought you were my dad-" she started explaining but was cut short by another question.

"Boyfriend  _and_ girlfriend?" Lilly asked. Clementine laughed uncomfortably.

"I'm Bisexual?" she answered. Lilly smiled slightly and leaned over since she was way taller.

"That's cute," the woman said sweetly, but Clementine felt like she was saying 'pathetic' instead. "Who are the lucky ones?" she asked.

"You... uh, probably don't know them," Clementine avoided answering, yet Lilly looked at her just the right way to tell her she still wanted to hear the names. "Louis and Violet, they're from my school," Clementine explained.

Lilly put down a thing she was holding the whole time and slightly peeked inside, just enough to spot the two mentioned people chatting in the living room. She smiled and looked at Clementine once again. She rubbed the younger girl's hair and her face was out of sudden looking way more friendly to Clementine even though the woman didn't change a thing about it.

"Nice going, kid," she said and only then Clementine realized that the 'that's cute' from earlier was said seriously.

"Thanks?" Clementine slowly smiled.

"Anyway, Mark asked me to drop by and give back the projector he borrowed from you," Lilly explained and pointed to the thing, making Clementine recognize it.

"Oh, thank you," Clementine smiled fully now.

"Have fun, see you around!" Lilly said as she was leaving.

"Thank you, bye! Love what you did with your hair, by the way!" Clementine prised, to which the woman was surprised at first but then smiled. The younger girl didn't lie, the haircut was surely nice.

"Thank you, Clementine," the woman thanked and walked away.

Clementine picked up the projector and walked in, placing it eventually on a table next to Louis and Violet.

"What took you this long? Hope we didn't get you into trouble..." Violet said.

"Where's Lee? Where's the little dude?" Louis asked.

"In the store most likely," Clementine mumbled. Violet and Louis frowned.

"Who was that, then?" Violet asked.

"Lilly, my neighbor," Clementine answered.

"Oh no, the asshole neighbor?" Louis asked. Clementine thought for a moment.

"You know, I think she might not be the asshole 24/7, actually," she answered. And so, she no longer considered the woman 'the worst', it turned out she could be a little nice in the end.


	23. First summer visit, Walter and Matt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was requested by Kyle

Clementine was out of her home already. She even made it to the ski lodge run by Lee's old friends, Matt and Walter, by 10 am. Sure, it might've cost her a couple of hours of sleep, but at least she was here already. Just like almost every year she was there, her and Matt headed out to a small building near a bridge. When she was younger she would often come here with Sarah and they would play around with Matt watching over them and making sure they didn't fall off the bridge, but this year Sarah couldn't make it this soon.

The girl was lying upside down on a couch, munching some popcorn Matthew gave her. The man was right next to her, also eating it as they both watched some boring show on the small TV there was in the house. They both were silent, knowing that soon they'll have to head back, but their boring activity was interrupted by the door opening. The man who entered was easily recognized to be Walter. The older man crossed his arms immediately.

"So that's what you two are doing here?" he asked.

"We're usually playing outside, today's just..." Matt looked at Clementine "Not the day," he finished.

"What's wrong, Clementine?" Walter asked worriedly.

"Nothing. Just wish I could have Louis and Violet over. It's always fun with them," the girl admitted.

"Your best friends?" Walter asked. Clementine sighed.

"Nah, we're datin-" she suddenly froze up with her eyes wide open. Both men stared at her.

"Dating?" Matt asked, surprised. Walter's face was giving off the same emotion. Clementine sat up and looked away.

"I can't believe I keep telling everyone," she mumbled, rather to herself. "Okay, so, basically, I'm Bisexual and dating them both but they're not dating each other, and-" she sighed in defeat. "And it's kinda complicated I guess," she mumbled again.

"Oh. That's- that's cool. I think I'm gonna head back already...? Okay?" Matt got up and backed away. "See you at the lodge, bye!" he said and disappeared. Clementine just stared as he left, feeling hurt. He said it was 'cool', but disappeared immediately after, so she wasn't sure how to feel about it. Walter walked over, seeing her confused and shocked, and leaned over, patting her arm.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's as proud of you as I am, and I'm very supportive of this," the man assured. Clementine nodded.

"Sure," she mumbled.

They both sat there quietly for a couple of minutes, just waiting for everything to calm down. Eventually, Walter got up.

"Come on, I think we should head back already," the man pointed out. Clementine, still feeling devastated, got up and silently followed Walter.

The way seemed longer because of all the emotion she was feeling and Walter kept looking for some words to cheer her up. After some time passed and they were about to get out of the woods, the man gave up on figuring out a fancy way to assure Clementine it was okay, so he just stopped next to her and took a deep breath, about to reveal his little secret.

"Listen, Clementine, there's no way Matt's biphobic or anything," he assured.

"How do you know?" Clementine asked, still down.

"Well, I, uh, I didn't tell many people, but, uh, we're... actually, we're dating," Walter stated. Clementine stared for a moment.

"For real?" she asked, immediately feeling dumb for asking that.

"For real," Walter answered jokingly.

"Okay, that's great. Congratulations!" Clementine smiled.

"Thank you. Now you see? There's no way he's against it. Maybe he just needed to do something?" Walter suggested.

"Yeah. I think I'll just ask him when we get to the lodge," the girl decided.

The other part of the trip was way faster since Clementine had her spirit up. They arrived at the lodge about 5 minutes after their talk and Matthew was nowhere to be seen. Clementine asked her dad if he knew where the man was, but he didn't know. Only AJ could help, saying he saw him walking to one of the rooms on the higher ground. Clementine hesitantly got upstairs and found the right room with Walter's help. Before entering they both heard Matt mumbling.

"Come on, come on, where's this old thing? Where the hell did I put it?" he was saying. Clementine knocked on the door.

"Matt? Are you in there?" she asked despite knowing the answer. She could hear something being dropped.

"Uh, hold up!" Matt yelled and a couple more things fell to the ground.

"You okay in there?" Walter asked.

"Yeah, yeah, just- God, where did I put it?! Here! I've got it!" Matthew cheered, finally opening the door. "Hi Clementine, I-" he stopped. "Are you okay?" he asked. The girl refused to speak, so Walter broke in.

"You left immediately after she came out and it hurt her," the man announced, to which Matt went slightly pale.

"Oh my- I did? God, Clem, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize! I just wanted to get here fast so I could find this one thing," Matt explained and pulled out from behind him one of those big Bi-flags people can wear like capes while on the pride. Clementine's eyes lit up. "I thought you'd like it," the man held it out. She slowly took it and looked it over.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Obviously. I'm sorry, I really didn't reconsider leaving. I shouldn't have," Matthew apologized again.

"It's okay. Thank you," Clementine smiled and hesitantly hugged him. It turned out to be a great call since the man hugged her back. A smirk grew on Clementine's face. "Where'd you get it?" she asked.

"Uh... I was to the pride once...?" Matthew answered. Clementine glanced over to Walter to see him nod slightly, so her smirk grew even wider.

"With Walter? Were you already dating then?" she asked, proud of herself. Matt flinched.

"What?" he asked, turning red.

"Oh, nothing. Congratulations, though," Clementine smiled.

"Man, that's an awkward day, ain't it?" Matt sighed. "Thanks, Clem. Wanna go show this flag to your dad?" he offered.

"Sure. Thanks!" she thanked again and ran off the stairs with the flag in her hands.


	24. Luke and his Cabin

Clementine was walking through the forest with a bright smile on her face. She was tightly holding her bag, making sure it wouldn't fall off and led the way she knew so good already. Every year after visiting Walter and Matthew she would also visit other people that had a small cabin they were using as their summer house. She still remembered how happy she was to learn there were people living 'nearby' and even happier to learn that Sarah was with them. She couldn't be older than 11 then.

"Are we there yet?" AJ groaned.

"Just a while longer," the girl assured with an enthusiastic smile. The boy groaned again.

"You've been saying that all the way!" he pointed out. Clementine laughed.

"Okay, fine, you got me. Will you be happier if I'll carry you?" she offered. AJ's eyes lit up for a second.

"Yeah- I mean, if you have to..." he pretended to be hesitant about the idea.

"All right, come here," the girl smiled and picked the boy up.

He was surely heavier than the girl expected him to be, but she just fixed her hat with one free hand and made sure her little brother was comfortable in her arms. She couldn't help but smile. Suddenly, in the silence of the forest, a car was hearable. It soon pulled up next to them and the window rolled down, revealing Lee. AJ looked around confused.

"How's the trip going?" the man asked.

"Pretty great, but the goofball here got tired a little," Clementine joked.

"Don't call me that!" AJ whined in her arms.

"Want to hop in, or would you two rather walk the rest of the day?" Lee asked, smiling.

"A day?!" AJ yelled.

"Oh, I skipped that part, didn't I?" Clementine asked and the boy glared at her.

Even in the car, he was still making this mad face so often that if she didn't know him good enough she'd think he was planning on murdering her. She just laughed it off, thinking that such a walk was surely nice and he secretly enjoyed it. She wasn't wrong, in the end, but the boy would rather die than admit it. The car was fast so soon enough they could spot a wooden cabin somewhere in between the green of the forest. They slowly pulled up and Clementine stormed out from the car.

"Luke! Nick! We're here!" she called out and soon enough the head of the first called man popped out from the window.

"Clementine! Hi!" he greeted, getting out. "Nick's not here, he's out fishing," he added quickly.

"Hello," AJ popped up next to Clementine and the girl could see the man get slightly emotional. He knelt down.

"Hi dude, I'm Luke. You must be AJ, right?" the man said.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you!" the younger boy smiled, reaching out for a handshake, which Luke gladly gave.

"Good to see you, Luke!" Lee finally left the car to join the other three.

"Hi Lee," Luke smiled.

"All right, kids, maybe go unpack your stuff?" Lee suggested.

"You're getting your usual room, is that okay?" Luke asked.

"Perfect," Clementine smiled.

She ran up to the car and opened the trunk, finding her small suitcase almost immediately. She then walked into the cabin, breathing in the air. She loved this place and she didn't know what would she do if she couldn't come here next year, even if staying here meant staying with a lot of spiders that would occasionally spin their webs around the place. She spotted AJ walking up the stairs behind Luke already, so she quickly rushed behind them. After walking up two steps she realized there was a web right next to her, so she stopped, struggling to stay on her legs.

Her suitcase turned out heavier than she thought, same as her bag, and her legs weaker after the walk she took with AJ through the forest while Lee was getting gasoline for his car, so she in the end fell. Luckily, she wasn't high and was also able to catch handrail to soften the fall. Her stuff got spilled all over her and she groaned, feeling her back ache a little. Both Luke and AJ were by her side within seconds.

"Are you okay?" AJ asked worriedly.

"Be careful there, Clem," Luke reminded, helping her up.

"Yeah, yeah, I just saw a web by an accident and got...  _surprised_ ," she excused herself smoothly.

"If that's what you say..." Luke chuckled. "Come on, let's grab your stuff and- oh, what's that?" the man pointed to one thing standing out between her clothes and couple things she needed with herself. Clementine went pale.

"Oh, this one?" she quickly covered the 'thing' with some T-Shirt. "Which one? What are we talking about? I don't see anything!" she panicked. Luke just eyed her.

"All right? But I _bet_ I saw a big Bi flag in there," the man mumbled teasingly.

"She has one!" AJ cheered.

"AJ! I told you, you shouldn't just be telling people!" Clementine shushed her brother and soon enough realized that it was most likely revenge for the walk.

"...So?" Luke asked.

"Well... I'm Bi," Clementine smiled awkwardly. Luke smiled too, but there was nothing awkward in his expression, just pure happiness.

"That's _amazing_ Clem!" he hugged her quickly. "I'm so happy for you!" he cheered. The awkwardness in Clementine's smile faded.

"Thank you," she thanked.

"You have nothing to thank for, you're the one blessing us with your, uh... your yourself being!" Luke praised, making both Clementine and AJ chuckle.

Clementine could not understand her luck, so far every single person she came out to was super-positive on her confession, even people she was seeing once a year or ones she wasn't on good terms with. She was happy with that, though, making her believe that the world really changed and was a better place for everyone now.


	25. Nick, a light headed man

Clementine swiftly moved through the forest, avoiding getting smacked at her face by small sticks and trying to keep up with Nick. They were on their way back from the river with, unluckily, no fish. They just failed to catch any. They didn't regret it, though, they both thought it was fun. Nick seemed to slow down, which clearly surprised Clementine. He would usually go faster to make sure she 'didn't fall asleep' on their way back, but this time he literally stopped in the middle of the way.

"All right, I can show you something if you don't tell the others, okay?" Nick offered out of blue. Clementine shrugged.

"Sure, I guess. Unless it's illegal, then I'm telling on you," the girl threatened. Nick laughed.

"Easy, it's just something not everyone would approve of," he explained. Clementine nodded.

"Lead the way, then," she shrugged.

The got off the path they were walking on and walked into the forest. No longer than a couple of minutes after, they walked to a place where trees were smaller and further from each other with each step. They walked on into a nice, cold clearing with a mysterious brick building with a big, wooden door. Nick opened it and silently walked in with Clementine's head popping right behind him and scanning the inside of it. There weren't many things inside and it seemed not used for a long time, except for a couple of shelves that had bottles on them.

"As I said, nothing illegal," Nick assured, taking one of the bottles. "Just wanted to get a drink on our way back. It's mine, don't worry," he smiled.

"What's that?" Clementine asked.

"A lot of stuff. Mostly whiskey, though," the man answered, shrugging it off and taking a sip out of the bottle he picked up.

"Oh, so that's your secret alcohol house. Great," Clementine mumbled.

"Don't sweat it, I'll just get myself a drink and we'll head back. No one will notice," Nick assured. Clementine knew it was a bad idea, but she just shrugged it off and nodded with a sigh.

Nick didn't even empty his bottle and he was already sitting on the ground, visibly drunk. Clementine felt like he was her responsibility now, so she sat down next to him and looked him over. She sighed, half laughing.

"Doesn't take much to get you drunk, does it?" she asked. Nick just laughed.

"Don't overreact, I'm fine," the man assured.

"Whatever you say," Clementine mumbled again.

"Want some?" the man held out the bottle to her.

"You are the most irresponsible adult I had ever run into," Clementine sighed heavily.

Even though Clementine insisted on leaving, Nick wanted to finish his drink and she didn't want to show up without him nor even leave him alone drunk in the middle of the forest, so she had to wait patiently. It turned out that the drink had the same effect on the man like a truth serum would have. He was mumbling things that were most likely his deepest, darkest secrets. Clementine tried not to listen, respecting his privacy a little after all. Yet, one question Nick asked was standing out.

"What did you say?" Clementine asked.

"Do you think Luke's okay with LGBT?" Nick asked again. 

"Why wouldn't he be?" Clementine answered with a question, to which Nick sighed.

"Just thinkin'," he shrugged.

"I'm sure he is," Clementine smiled.

"How do you know?" Nick asked. Clementine took a deep breath.

"All right, you're extremely drunk, so there's a high chance you won't remember. I'm Bi, he knows and he supports," Clementine said. Nick eyed her. He slowly started clapping.

"Congrats!" he laughed. He saw clementine look at him surprised. "I may be 'drunk', but I'm not an 'asshole'," he promised.

"All right, all right, thank you. I wonder if the hangover you will remember," Clementine teased. "Let's head back already," she said, helping Nick up.

Well, if he was drunk AND supportive, he must've been okay with it all deep inside, right? That's what Clementine thought at least, and that thought made the way back at least a little more pleasant, even though she expected Lee to get mad at her for, well, letting Nick drink? She just hoped they wouldn't get into too much trouble over it.


	26. Omid and another trip

Clementine sat quietly in the car, watching first trees, then houses and in the end tall buildings pass on the other side of the window. She was smiling, listening to the music coming from the radio and glancing over to sleeping AJ and driving Lee once in a while. She could only worry what would AJ do when he wakes up, she knew that where they were going there was another young boy, maybe a year older than him and she knew they were going to be trouble together.

"How are you doing?" Lee asked, making Clementine almost jump.

"Oh? I'm okay, thanks for asking," she smiled.

"We're almost there, so wake AJ up if you can," Lee said. Clementine nodded and shook her brother's arm slightly.

Lee wasn't wrong, soon enough their car pulled up in front of a house. This time AJ got out of the car first and, just as Clementine did a couple of days ago, he called out to the people living in the house. Clementine immediately followed him, asking him to wait, but before she got to him a person already left the house. It was a rather short man with something unusual about his eyes. He was followed by a boy around AJ's age. The younger boys quickly got to each other and started chatting chaotically.

"Hi, Clementine!" the man greeted.

"Hi Omid!" she smiled happily. "It doesn't look like they're interested in meeting with others," she joked, pointing to the youngest two.

"Yeah, they have more important things to do," Omid shrugged. Finally, Lee managed to catch up.

"Good to see you," he greeted.

"Right back at you. Come on in everybody, let's tell Christa you're there," Omid offered, opening the door wider.

After all the greetings were made and the Everetts brought their stuff into the room they were supposed to be staying at for a couple of days, they went downstairs and the youngest two, AJ and Omid Jr, got back to talking.

"There's such a cool playground nearby! Come on, I'll show you!" OJ offered. Everyone could see how excited AJ got.

"Boys, I'm in the middle of making food..." Christa sighed.

"SO... we could go there and go back to get food, right?" OJ asked.

"I can take you two if your mum agrees," Omid smiled.

"Somebody?" Christa looked at everyone in the room. "Anybody?" she asked again. She then sighed. "Clementine, could you go with them and be the voice of common sense?" she asked eventually. Clementine laughed.

"Sure, of course," she agreed.

And so the 4 left to that 'cool playground' OJ wouldn't stop talking about. Clementine had to take her job seriously to make sure no one died on their way there. Yet, just as they were entering the place, her phone called. Omid smiled, assuring her he could act responsibly for 5 minutes while she talked. And so, she stepped away and picked up just to be greeted by Louis' cheerful voice.

"Hello, Clementine!" he greeted.

"She picked up? Hi, Clem!" Violet also greeted.

"Hi! How are you both there?" Clementine asked.

"I'm sitting here with two phones," Louis answered simply.

"Oh, explains a lot," Clementine mumbled. "Anyway, what's up?" she asked.

"Not much, I'm bored in our town," Violet mumbled, probably shrugging on her side.

"I'm already sick of this country we're visiting. It's way too hot. I 'accidentally' fell asleep with a Batman logo on my chest, though, so I'm a Sun-Batman right now," Louis joked.

"Well, you're also rich, so it makes some sense," Clementine pointed out.

"Yeah, she has a point. How are _you_ , Clem?" Violet asked.

"Coming out, I guess," Clementine answered without second-guessing.

"Well, that's one way to celebrate the Pride Month," Louis pointed out.

"That's not- What do you even mean?" Clementine asked.

"Uhh, actually, was there a day you didn't come out to anybody?" Violet asked. Clementine groaned.

"Of course there was. For example, on Mon- oh. But the- OH. OH MY GOD, you two are right!" Clementine gasped. Violet and Louis laughed.

"Today?" Violet asked.

"Yeah, no one yet," Clementine mumbled.

"Don't waste this opportunity to come out to someone for the whole month!" Louis cried theatrically.

"All right, all right, I actually wanted to tell someone anyway," Clementine agreed.

"Whoa, if you don't really want to, you don't have to, I was joking!" Louis assured.

"Don't worry, I do," Clementine answered.

"Good luck, then," Violet wished.

"Thanks, Vi, thanks, Lou. Thanks for the call also. I think I gotta go now, I'd rather not leave two children with Omid only," Clementine joked.

"I bet she finds Omid taken hostage," Violet called.

"Oh my, I bet she finds him not knowing where the kids are," Louis added.

"I hope it's not both," Clementine joked and after saying her goodbyes, she hung up.

She then quickly went looking for Omid and the children on the playground. Surprisingly enough, everything seemed fine. No one was taken hostage, no one got lost... It clearly showed how responsible Omid could be if he worked hard on it. She made up her mind and asked him to talk, so they hid from the sun under a tree and Clementine took a deep breath before speaking.

"All right, what I wanted to tell you, is that..." she hesitated.

"Go on, I'm listening," the man assured.

"Just... promise not to turn it into a joke," Clementine begged. She appreciated Omid's comedic skills, but it didn't take much to know he sometimes pushed a little overboard if he wasn't careful.

"I swear on my life," he smiled.

"Guess it'll do," Clementine mumbled. "So, what I wanted to tell you is that I am, actually, Bisexual," she said. She could see Omid's smile grow wider.

"That's amazing! I lowkey expected some bad news, this is surely a nice twist! Congratulations!" he cheered, patting Clementine's back. Clementine smiled and without hesitation hugged him.

"Thank you," she mumbled quietly.

"No problem. And if you ever need to talk, I think I'll be able to put jokes aside for a couple of minutes," Omid assured.

"Thank you again. Just... thank you," The girl kept mumbling and hugging him.

She now was even more motivated to come out to people. Now, that she knew that she didn't know  _anybody_ who wasn't supportive when she came out. And she actually had an army of people who would give her a shoulder to cry on if anything went wrong, which she hoped wouldn't happen anyway.


	27. Christa, the head of her family

Clementine inhaled, getting her thoughts together. She didn't tell Omid to keep her confession secret, so she quickly realized she would have to tell Christa as well. She knew it well enough since yesterday, but only today she finally brought herself to do it. It was getting dark outside already when she approached the woman, not even hesitating to speak. She breathed in again.

"Christa, I need to tell you something. It's that-" she started, but was cut short.

"Mum, I can't find my toothbrush!" OJ called from the bathroom.

"Clem, I'll gladly listen, but let me handle this first, okay?" Christa asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure, of course. I don't mind waiting," Clementine assured. She did mind waiting, but she didn't want to be rude.

Christa came back after a couple of minutes later. As it turned out, OJ had no toothbrush anymore, they threw out his old one and he just needed to pick a new one. While waiting, Clementine got all worried from all the second-guessing she went through while just standing in the middle of the room. She again pushed it all away and calmed herself down, forcing a smile.

"What I wanted to tell you, is that-" she started again and was cut short once more.

"CLEM!" AJ called out from their room. She sighed.

"I'll tell you in a minute," she excused herself and walked to her and AJ's room. "What's up, AJ?" she asked.

"You have your book with you, right? The one about the boy that turns invisible?" her brother asked.

"Yeah, why?" the girl smiled at him.

"Can I borrow it? I wanna practice reading," AJ asked shyly.

"Yeah, sure! Have fun and, please, don't ask me anything for a couple of minutes, okay?" Clementine agreed.

"Oh, okay. Thanks," AJ smiled.

Clementine went back to Christa and again used all her will to get herself calm and got ready to speak. She hoped AJ wouldn't destroy her book and that she'll finally get to say what she needs to. She breathed in, it was the time.

"So, I need you to know, that-" she started once more and this time she couldn't even believe her luck to be cut off.

"Christa, honey, don't get mad, but how'd you react if I set the kitchen on fire again?" Omid asked. Clementine saw the woman panic.

"Hold up, I gotta take care of that-" Christa started backing up.

"Wait! It's really short! I just- I'm Bisexual, okay?" Clementine busted out and without overthinking that she ran upstairs into her room.

She then just lied down on her face, muttering about how stupid she thought it was. From time to time she was forced to look up and tell her brother what certain words meant until Lee came and helped him instead. Clementine was even getting sleepy already when she heard Christa call from downstairs.

"Clementine, could you come down here, please?" the woman asked. Clementine groaned in shame.

"On my way!" she called out and went downstairs.

She met with Christa there and she could see that the woman was more than happy. She wasn't sure if that was what she wanted to see, not really.

"It was a false alarm, noting burned," Christa assured. "I don't think I told you since you ran away immediately, but what you told me is amazing. And I figured you might want to talk, so I pulled out some blankets and we can sit here for some time. Watch a movie maybe if you'd rather stay quiet?" Christa offered. Clementine smiled brightly and jumped at the woman, hugging her immediately.

"Thank you!" she choked out as she felt she was hugged back.

It seemed like it was going to be an interesting night. Interesting and comforting, of course. Filled with some old movies and a lot of being proud, most likely. An amazing night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who wanted to request a certain character, I'm really sorry, but all the chapters are planned now and there's no way to fit more characters unless the month would get longer. Sorry again and hope you'll enjoy everything anyway.


	28. Molly, Ava, Jane, and their secret place

It was getting dark again and, with Lee's permission, Clementine was walking down the street. The warm glow of streetlights was making her feel safe and smile despite the late hour. She caught herself reflecting to back when she was way younger and was walking the exact same way, lost. She was walking with Christa when something happened and they lost grip on each other. She remembered well walking into a side street and panicking as a couple of older teens approached, offering her help and finding Christa with her. She always would go to that side street when visiting Christa and Omid, well, except for the last year.

She nervously walked into the street. The once warm light suddenly felt cold, unsettling the girl. She smelled smoke and choked on it, being a kid that never liked this scent. She slowly walked forward, wondering if that was a good idea to come. She eventually heard someone talk, so she went forward, took another turn and there she was. Watching three women, some even in their mid-20s. She hesitated but spoke out eventually.

"Uh- Hi, it's Clementine. The girl with D-hat, y'know," she greeted nervously and one of the girls, the blond one, sitting on a bunch of boxes, jumped off and approached.

"Hi, Clem! Long time no see, huh?" she greeted back, smiling.

"Yeah... Good to see you, Molly. You... all remember me, right?" she asked nervously. That's when the other woman with a lot of scars approached.

"Of course we do!" she assured. "You're still wearing that hat, huh?" she teased.

"Yeah. Hi, Ava," Clementine greeted.

"Glad to see you showed up!" the last woman smiled at her, also walking over.

"I'm glad as well, Jane, trust me. I'm sorry I didn't make it last year, I just had a lot of stuff to do," Clementine apologized.

"It's all right, wanna sit down?" Ava offered.

"Sure!" Clementine cheered.

The conversation was great and soon enough all of them were willing to open up in front of the other three, talking about stuff like family life, hobbies, free time, dates... a lot of confessions were made during a short amount of time. Clementine still didn't mention her boyfriend nor girlfriend though, she wanted to wait for the right moment. And it came, soon enough.

"And you, Clem? Are you dating someone?" Jane asked with a friendly smile.

"Uh, yeah, actually," she smiled.

"Really? Who's the lucky guy?" Molly teased.

"Yeah, that's the more confusing part. I'm not only dating a boy from my class named Louis but also..." Clementine hesitated. "Also, a girl, Violet. They're just friends, though," she explained quickly.

"Sounds cool," Ava shrugged.

"Nice going, kid," Molly laughed.

"Lucky you, two people actually like you," Jane sighed.

"So... you're okay with that, right?" Clementine made sure.

"Yeah, why not?" Jane asked.

"Exactly, that's amazing rather than... uh, not-good?" Molly smiled.

"Nothing more needs to be said, you should be proud of yourself," Ava assured.

"Anyway, what is your orientation exactly, then?" Jane asked to avoid a misunderstanding.

"I'm bisexual," Clementine announced proudly.

No comments were made, the three women just started clapping, showing their support that way. After half an hour Clementine left in rush in order to get home before Lee, Omid, and Christa would spam her phone with hundreds of calls and go out looking for her, but she was again smiling all the way. The three women were just as cool as she remembered them.


	29. Minnie, Sophie, and a date-like hang out

Once again this summer, Clementine was in the car, listening to the radio and sometimes looking at Lee and her brother. This time though, they were heading home. Lee had some stuff to do and didn't want to leave the kids somewhere. Clementine also insisted on heading back since that very few days both Louis and Violet would be home and she hoped they would actually get to see each other or hang out a couple of times.

When they arrived, it wasn't late or anything, even the opposite, it was quite early. Clementine unpacked her things and was getting ready for a whole day of doing nothing until she got a phone call. She picked up and it turned out to be Violet who called. The girl seemed stressed about something.

"Hey, uh, Clem... are you back already?" she started nervously.

"Yeah, why?" Clementine asked as friendly as she was able to.

"Oh! Nothing serious, just... there's an amusement park opened nearby and I thought... why not hang out with you and Lou there? I know these are usually his ideas, but just..." Violet started mumbling.

"That sounds like a lovely idea. Think of all the things the three of us could do!" Clementine cheered.

"Really? Thanks, that's nice... I'll call up Lou and let's meet, I don't know... 2 pm is fine?" Vi offered.

"Yeah, of course. I'll be waiting, see you there!" Clementine ended.

"Yeah, bye," Violet said, hanging up.

When the time arrived Clementine searched up where exactly this amusement park was and went there. It didn't take her long to find first Violet, then Louis. The three of them was just hanging around, taking part in some regular activities and even getting some cotton candy when they decided to do something, well, usual. They had decided to ride in a Ferris wheel. 

The ride was long and they were lucky enough to get a cabin of their own, so no need worrying about other people. And so they were just talking, joking around and telling stories of things that had happened lately. Also, Louis showed off his Sun-Batman logo since Clementine wouldn't believe he had it. Yes, yes he had. In the middle of the ride, Clementine stuck to the window, watching everything under them. The other two joined her soon, so they were just looking, until.

"Hey, aren't those Minnie and Sophie?" Louis asked suddenly.

"Where? I can't see!" Clementine mumbled.

"There, right by the hot dog stand! Right?" Violet asked.

"Yep," Louis nodded.

"Maybe we'll catch up to them if we hurry?" Clementine asked.

"I don't know, we can try I guess..." Violet shrugged.

Soon enough the two was again lost in the crowd and the three in the Ferris wheel was talking to each other again. When the ride ended up Louis said he'd get all of them some food and left, so the girls were alone. That's when they saw two red-haired girls and remembered what happened at the top of the Ferris wheel. They rushed over, hoping to catch them.

"Sophie! Minnie!" Violet called out, making the other two stop.

"Oh, hi Vi! Hi Clem!" Sophie greeted.

"Hi, how are you two?" Minnie asked.

"Pretty good, you two?" Violet answered.

"We're fine too. What are you doing here?" Sophie asked eventually.

"Well, it's a date, I guess?" Clementine mumbled.

"When you put it that way..." Violet agreed.

"Oh, that's nice," Minnie smiled. It was amazing how good she took her break-up with Violet. "I didn't know you were a lesbian, Clementine," she added.

"I... am not, actually. I'm Bi," Clementine admitted. Minnie sighed.

"Another one. Pathetic," she mumbled. Clementine felt hurt.

"Wait, what the hell, Minnie? What are you even saying?!" Violet snapped, getting all defensive over Clementine.

"Yeah, what was that supposed to mean?" Sophie asked.

"Listen, don't get me wrong, but you either like guys or gals. There's no between," Minnie stated.

"Then what the hell's Bisexuality? Pansexuali-?" Sophie asked, getting annoyed real quick.

"Confused people in denial or ones that want to feel special. I thought I made it clear enough when I told that to Louis," Minnie sighed. Violet gasped.

"So... you're the one unsupportive when he came out?" she asked in disbelief.

"I just told him to clear this out to himself," Minnie shrugged.

"What? Minnie, he's our friend!" Sophie half-yelled.

"And _that's_ why I told him that he was wrong!" Minnie answered.

"Hear me out, he was not! How do you explain people dating both a girl and a boy?" Violet pointed out.

"Confused. Also, people change," Minnie explained.

"I guess you didn't..." Louis scoffed, walking over with a couple of hot dogs in his hands.

"Just great..." Minnie mumbled.

"Minnie, listen to me," Clementine stepped up. "It's true, I might find myself questioning it all a couple of years from now on, but I know this: I love both Vi and Lou. They mean the world to me and it's not gonna change because you think that there's no such a thing as being Bi or Pan," she said. Minnie was quiet for a moment.

"Fine, live your way. I may think it over. But don't hope for a hug now or anything," Minnie scoffed and left. Sophie approached Clementine.

"Don't worry, I think that you are amazing. That it's all amazing. I'm really sorry for what Minnie told you, I didn't even think she could be thinking that way," Sophie apologized.

"It's okay, it's not like you had any control over this," Clementine smiled.

"Yeah, I got over it months ago," Louis nodded.

"I can't believe she could say that either! Just..." Violet couldn't even find the right words to describe it.

"I promise to talk to her. And Clem, again, you're amazing just the way you are. And how you explained it to her? Stunning," Sophie cheered. Clementine smiled again.

"Thank you, Sophie," she nodded.

"Since your sister here seems to have abandoned you, wanna hang out with us instead?" Louis offered.

"Could I?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah, sure!" Clementine agreed.

"Obviously," Violet nodded.

And so the 4 of them spend that afternoon together. And Clementine was, on one hand, happy that Sophie was supportive, and on the other one, she was proud of herself. Proud of being able to stand up and protect herself from hate. She was sure now that she was not in the closet anymore, she could tell the world with no shame in her voice. _**She was Bisexual, and she was proud.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to all Minnie fans out there, but I figured that since she was introduced as the bad-one she should be one of those less-supportive people. To clear it out with Lilly, she was shown as good at first, just a bit of an asshole, while Minnie there, just... Sorry again, that's just my opinion anyway, you all might see it differently.


	30. Carver's unexpected visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter... Man, how?!

Lee was out to do the things he came back to the city for, AJ was downstairs watching some cartoons, Disco Broccoli most likely, and Clementine was in her room, showing off the big Bi flag she got from Matthew a week ago to Louis and Violet, who were visiting her. The three was joking around when Louis suddenly looked out from the window and went unrealistically quiet, unsettling the other two.

"Are you expecting any visitors?" the boy asked eventually.

"No? Why?" Clementine answered as Violet looked out the window as well.

"Well, some weird guy just pulled over his car in front of your house and it looks like he's about to go outside," Violet mumbled.

"I know, right?" Louis agreed.

"Move, let me see," Clementine ordered. She flinched.

"What's wrong?" Violet asked.

"I think I know the car, but-" the man got out. "Nevermind, that's it, call the police," she said in a totally serious voice.

"Wait, what's happening?" Louis asked.

"Remember that Carver guy I told you about? That's him, he's back," Clementine said and left the room, running downstairs to get to AJ.

As soon as she did, without a word she turned off the TV and helped the boy up, looking for a place to hide. She made him stay in the downstairs bathroom and quickly sat on the stairs as a clicking sound was heard from the lock and the doorknob turned, letting the man, Carver in. He must've found the hidden key. Clementine tried to sit still and, under no circumstances, look where AJ was.

"You know it's a break in?" she asked, surprising the man.

"I can leave within seconds, just give me my son back," he ordered.

"He's not your son and we both know," Clementine reminded him.

"How would you know?" he scoffed.

"Let's say you are the father. Still, he got adopted and is a part of this family now," Clementine pointed out.

"Bold of you to call this  _thing_ you have here a  _family_ , but sure, think that way. I know what I know, though, and I demand to see him," Carver ordered.

"Denied," Louis said, walking down the stairs to join Clementine.

"Cops are on their way, too," Violet announced, also joining.

"They ain't gonna find anyone, I'll be on my way as soon as I get my son," Carver promised again.

"You're not getting me, they won't let you!" AJ yelled, jumping out of his hiding spot and throwing toilet paper all over Carver. Yet, the man was fast enough to grab the boy and try to pull him away.

"AJ!" Clementine called out, getting up. Before Carver could leave, both Violet and Louis stood in his way.

"You wanted me out, didn't you?" Carver taunted.

"Not with the little dude!" Louis protested.

"Yeah, leave AJ alone!" Violet joined in.

"And who the hell are you two anyway?" Carver asked angrily.

"My boyfriend and girlfriend," Clementine said approaching Carver to help AJ break free.

"God, and you expect me to let my son live with a person like you? What are you, even?" Carver scoffed.

"I happen to be Bi, got a problem with that?" Clementine asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah. You're one of the worst kind..." Carver mumbled. "You're trying to brainwash my child..." he added.

"Don't say that about her!" AJ yelled, biting Carver's hand and making him let go. The little boy then ran to hide behind his sister. Immediately, Louis and Violet were also there to protect them.

"Get back here, you little-" Carver went quiet as he heard sirens in the distance.

"Well, look at the time! It's getting-your-ass-arrested pm!" Louis scoffed.

"Are you okay, AJ?" Clementine asked worriedly.

"Yeah," the boy nodded.

"I don't think you have time to run anyway," Violet shrugged, seeing Caver back up.

"I'm not going to, they ain't gonna let my son be around a person like Clementine anyway," he stated.

"Excuse me?" the girl asked, half laughing.

"You're Bisexual," Carver explained.

"Now you're getting overboard," Louis growled.

"Yeah, police will have to save you this time," Violet threatened.

"Yeah, we'll kick your ass!" AJ shouted.

"You've picked a bad time to come," Clementine said. She wasn't afraid. No one was. If anything, they were all proud of her.

A couple of minutes after, the police already escorted Carver away, ignoring all the things he was accusing the four of and forcing him into the car. Clementine soon called Lee and told him about the situation, so the man promised to come as fast as he could. Until he did, Louis and Violet refused to leave, assuring AJ and Clementine that they were safe.

And just like that, the Pride Month passed Clementine. She only had a chance to kiss Louis and Violet as a way of saying goodbye to it before they left. It was a hell of a day, but she was happy to know she was not ashamed of herself and that she had people she could count on. She ended this month with a bright smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And just like that, the Pride Month is over...
> 
> I just wanna say that it was amazing seeing all of those hits, kudos, and comments just appear under this story and I thank you all for taking your time and reading this! I still struggle to believe that I managed to write a chapter each day despite things going on and I'm more than happy to see that some worse-written or shorter ones didn't push you away from here. I am really sorry that this story might've not been the best, but I hope you all enjoyed it anyway.
> 
> As a way to end this beautiful month, I want to come out to as well, so from now on you know that I am Pansexual.
> 
> Thank you all for this amazing journey you took with me by reading this story and I hope that our paths will cross again. Love you all and wish everyone a good day or night!


End file.
